Bernard and Jack
by wiseelf1
Summary: Santa Clause. Third in a series started in Santa Clause, the Human Clause. More about Bernard's past. Chapter 18 brief Scott and Carol Chapter. Chapter 19 brief Bernard and Jack Chapter. morning of the dance.
1. Chapter 1

Bernard and Jack

Author's notes. This is a continuation from my earlier stories. Santa Clause, the Human Clause and Santa Clause, Curtis.

Scene 1:

It was March 19th, 2008, at the North Pole. Scott Calvin aka Santa Claus was getting himself ready for an upcoming informal visit from MotherNature and FatherTime. He had received notification two weeks earlier from the two Legendaries that they needed to talk to him about a grave matter.

"Carol, do you think it's a good idea for the meeting to be held at the Chalet." He called out to his wife.

"Yes dear. It's just a visit among with them. Didn't they just wanted your input on a particular matter." She said while dusting the mantlepiece. She paused and sighed. _'I'd think that being at the North Pole would cut down on the dust. I keep forgetting the amount of magic dust that the elves emit_.'

"Did you assign an welcoming committee to meet them? Most of our elves are still on after their after Christmas vacations." Asked Carol.

"Yes Dear. I have asked the elves that had been in the mortal world if they would do the honors. They have all agreed. " her husband answered back. "Which is good. We wouldn't want to insult MotherNature."

Carol nodded her approval. The Clauses had been holding mandatory weekly meetings for the 15 returning elves that had for four years been out in the mortal world.

Carol chuckled to herself when she thought back to one of these meetings. They had been right in assuming that some of the elves returning would applied for transfers from their previous fields. 900 year old Mason from wrapping had requested a transfer to the chef's department. 700 year old Mark from inventory had displayed an artistic flair and thought his talents could be of use in the paint department. 1100 year old Sara from the tinsel department came back an accomplished singer and pianists. She was to be transferred over to the musical toy division.

"We had better get down there, Santa." Carol pointed to the mantel clock. She bundled up Buddy for the trip to the town square.

Scene 2:

Santa and Carol saw that welcoming committee was getting in their places. Each elf turned had turned their attention toward the courtyard dias.

Judy wore her green Christmas dress that she owned. Her green satin hat glistened in the arctic sun. She looked around at the other elves gathered around her. She smiled she was proud of them and their accomplishments in the mortal world. She spied Bernard running toward the group with Curtis tailing him.

Bernard stopped and adjusted his new red velveteen pants that had been a birthday present from Mrs. Clause.

"Okay Guys. Mother Nature and Father Time should be here anytime now." Bernard gasped out of breath from his run.

Curtis looked at his watch and schedule and said. "They will be here in 1 minute and 15 seconds."

"You have it timed to the second?" Bernard asked him with a snort.

"Somebody has to keep the schedule." His second in command replied while looking at his watch.

Bernard just shook his head and turned his head toward the courtyard. He smiled as two figures coalesced in front of them. The elves in the committee bowed before them.

Bernard motioned for two youngest elves forward. Beth and Mark approached the couple with gifts in their hands. Beth presented Father Time with a basket of his favorite chocolate chip cookies. Mark presented Mother Nature his painting of her casting a rainbow after a morning shower. Sara played the flute while the rest of the group sang an old elvish lullaby.

Mother Nature came forward. "I thank you very much for this special treat." She turned to Scott saying. " Really Santa, you didn't have to go through all of this trouble on our accounts."

Santa laughed. "I was my pleasure Mother." He joked using his nickname for her. "This group needed to get back into practice in being elves." He winked back at committee.

"Oh so these are elves that had been under the effects of the Human Clause." said Father Time. "And Don't you dare call me Pops!" He tried to gave Scott his most stern look but a chuckle escaped when he spoke.

Santa and Mrs. Clause laughed. Santa turned to his elves. "Guys, You've done a wonderful job. Go take it easy for the rest of the day." The group of elves began to disperse.

"Okay guys follow us to our vacation chalet." Said Santa.

Scene 3:

The foursome gathered into the livingroom after a wonderful dinner that Mason had catered.

Mother Nature stood up. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. The problem that we are having is with Jack's rehabilitation."

Santa frowned. "I thought that after becoming thawed out, his rehabilitation would be a snap. I will help in anyway short of bringing him to the pole." The memory of what the old Jack Frost did to the world and his beloved factory was still fresh in his mind.

"The newly thawed Jack regrets what he has done. Now he wants to make it better with everybody that he has ever wronged. Jack's new heart is wounded by his actions that he did in the past. One of wounds is that he had abandoned his only son." Said Father Time.

Scott felt a small pang of sympathy for Jack. "I know how a bit of that pain. I beat myself up for the pain I caused my Son, Charlie, when his Mom and I divorced."

Father Time shook his head. "Our problem is that Jack believes that his son is dead. I am afraid to tell him that his son is alive."

Mother Nature spoke and added gently. "Jack is in a fragile state right now. His son knows that Jack has been transformed but has not made any attempts to contact him. "

She turned the conversation back over to Father Time.

"Jack froze his heart when he was young when he felt that an wood nymph rejected him. We think that Jack may again freeze his heart if he finds out that his son is also rejecting him." The bearded time keeper said.

Carol leaned forward. "I don't know how we can help you with this problem. Have you tried to talk to his son."

Mother Nature answered them. "We were hoping that you can talk to him for us. You know the son better than we do. He is son of Princess Maripola of the Trivoly elf clan. "

Santa stood up with shock on his face. "You mean Bernard is Jack Frost's son."


	2. Chapter 2

Bernard and Jack Chapter 2:

"Jack froze his heart when he was young when he felt that Mother and I had rejected him. We think that Jack may again freeze his heart if he finds out that his son is also rejecting him."

Carol leaned forward. "I don't know how we can help you with this problem. Have you tried to talk to his son."

Mother Nature answered them. "We were hoping that you can talk to him for us. You know the son better than we do. He is son of Princess Maripola of the Trivoly elf clan. "

Santa stood up with shock on his face. "You mean that Bernard is Jack Frost's son."

Scene 1:

Mother Nature nodded. "Yes Bernard is Jack's son. Father Time told him about his father when he rescued him from the ice cave. We feel that its important to Jack's rehabilitation that he have somebody that he can care for. Bernard is also a son of an elemental spirit. Its only a matter of time before his elemental powers start to awaken in him. Normally it's the parent's job to teach the elemental powers to their children. Jack is the only one who can teach Bernard the control that he will need. "

Santa just stood there shaking his head. "Bernard, just came back to the pole. I can't send him back out again. He is comfortable here. What to you suggest that I do?"

Father Time sighed. "We don't want to remove Bernard from pole. We know how important it is for him. He has his friends. The only solution would be to send Jack to be on hand here. That we he can start training Bernard that control that he will need in the near future. Also Santa and Mrs. Claus can be teaching Jack how to love. It would be killing two birds with one stone. "

Scott blew out a breath. "You said Bernard will need this training for the near future. How near is near Father?"

"Bernard's powers should start manifesting themselves any minute now. He will be at his maximum powers by September 18, 2012. " Father Time looked back over to his wife.

"Most of my elemental's have had thousand's of years of training with their parents. Father put a time delay on Bernard's power when he discovered Bernard in the cave. We did not insist that Bernard be trained by when he was a boy as we didn't want him influenced by the old cold hearted Jack's attitude. However the new warm hearted Jack would be the ideal teacher." Mother Nature summed up.

Scott chewed on her words. "What if Bernard refuses? He is not a fan of Jack's as he knows that Jack was responsible for his mother's death. He has had a lot of other issues with him."

Mother Nature nodded. "Bernard will have to put his anger aside. I know of his past issues with Jack. I had the same issues with the old Jack. I have been keeping tabs on Bernard since he was a little elfling. He is after all my grandson. My grandson who unfortunately inherited my famous temper. Just think what could happen if Bernard became angry and lost control of his powers during the Christmas Rush. You could find that he has frozen the elves in your workshop. I am going to try to work on a temporary binding device that should stop Bernard from having any magical accidents when he gets mad."

"That certainly wouldn't be good for morale at the factory. We had a taste of Bernard's temper during the Human Clause and it wasn't a pretty picture." Carol agreed. "Dear we need to talk to him tomorrow night. I think maybe we should call Neil in to help us."

"Yes you're right Carol. That's exactly what we need to do."

Scene 2:

The next evening found Bernard standing the chalet's door door nervously. He mind wandered back to an earlier conversation he had with Curtis that morning.

'_There is something going on around here and I don't like it.'_

_Begin Flash Back._

"Why did they have you get Neil to the north pole and not me. Santa is keeping me out of the loop. I'm his head elf I should have been informed. " Bernard complained bitterly. "If something is going on around here I should know about it."

"Take it easy Bernard. Santa probably wanted me to get him because I know him from his trip here to visit when the baby was born. Santa probably feels that Neil trusts me. He doesn't know you Bernard as well as he does me."

"Where'd you get an idea like that. I spent a few weeks with Neil and Laura in the mortal world. You remember that. And believe me he got to know me pretty well. I had sessions with him every morning discussing some of my past."

"Must not have been very fun for Neil to find out about ancient history. That must be why Santa had me transport him than you. Face it Bernard. You're an boring elf. I'm the fun elf."

"Curtis."

"Yes Bernard."

"You can get out of my office now."

Curtis made a face and started to the door. He paused and said. "I try to help a guy and this is the thanks I get. Oh yeah before I forget. Santa wants you to come for dinner. I overheard Santa talking to Neil that they need to talk to you about something. "

"Are you sure that they wanted me to talk to them and Neil?" Asked the elf.

"I think that was said. I mean I may have heard the conversation wrong. It really wasn't directed to me. Maybe its nothing. "

Bernard thought to himself. '_But maybe its something.'_

_End flashback._

He knocked on the door and Carol came to the door. He gazed up at her and noticed that her smile was grim. She reached out and hugged him before she invited him into the chalet. '_Okay now I know something is wrong.' _

"Hello Bernard." Said Neil who was sitting down in one the easy chairs.

"Hi. Doc." He said uneasily. He then turned to his boss and studied his somber expression. "Hey Boss. I appreciate you and the misses inviting me to eat but I would like to beg off for tonight. I'm not feeling well."

Santa studied his elf and decided to confront the matter head on. "Bernard. We didn't invite you here just for the dinner. There's a crisis in the Legendary Figure guild. It also involves you. To be specific its about certain aspects of your past life."

"I've told you about my past. I told you about my mother." He exclaimed.

"I'm talking about your past with your father. I know that Jack is your father."

Bernard sat down on the sofa with an angry look on his face. "I don't know my father. All I know he abandoned me. I know that Father Time believes that I am Jack's son but I don't believe it. I've never had any of the frost power."

"Bernard. Mother Nature and Father Time both confirmed that Jack is your father. Further more, Father Time had put a temporary freeze on your powers until it was feasible for Jack to train you in how to control them. You powers are now starting to manifest themselves and if unchecked it could prove disastrous for everybody. Jack himself knows the problem with losing control. "

Santa paused for a breath then continued. "He had a loving heart when he was young. A young wood nymph that he had a crush on spurned him and wounded his heart. He lost control of his powers and froze his heart so that he would not feel the pain of his broken heart. Now that his heart has been defrosted, he can feel love and is living with regrets that his past actions caused the world."

Bernard jumped to his feet. "I don't want to have anything to do with Jack."

Santa stood up and pointed back to the sofa. "Please sit down Bernard. You must calm yourself."

The angry elf shook his head and stalked over to stand at the chalet's bay window. "You can't possibly be thinking of handing me over to Jack."

"No Jack will be coming here so that he can train you. You will still be among your friends." Carol added gently.

"NO! I don't want to be anywhere near him." He shook his hands toward the window exasperated. Suddenly a thick layer of frost covered the window and it shattered as if a bomb had gone off. It knocked both Bernard and Mrs. Claus off their feet. Glass fragments fell back into the room.

"CAROL." Scott yelled as he ran over to his wife. He saw Neil running over to Bernard.

Carol sat up stunned and examined herself. "I'm fine dear. I was far enough from the blast. Bernard wasn't however."

Scott looked over at Neil who was examining the elf. "He is in an obvious state of shock. A few pieces of glass hit his left cheek. He'll need stitches. You better call the doctor to make a house call."

The elf began to stir. He looked out at the shattered window and thought. _'Its true. I am Jack Frost's son.' _He slumped against Neil.

"Santa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said through his tears.

Suddenly a flash of golden light lit up the room. It was Mother Nature. She saw the damaged window and sighed. _'So it begins.' _

She waved her arms at the elf and his wounds were healed. She waved her arms again. A band of black metal appeared around his neck, while two silver bracelets appeared around each wrists. Mother Nature began to sing the ancient elf magic binding ritual.

Bernard squirmed in Neil's arms when he felt the power coursing into the three bands. He scratched at them in a frantic attempt to remove them before the ritual song ended. Once the song ended he laid down exhausted.

Carol watched the scene with pity shining in her eyes. She turned to her husband. "We need to do something. He's hurting."

Mother Nature looked at them with tears in her eyes. "In ages pasts, some elves had extreme magical power such as the Trivoly did. Sometimes their young ones could not handle such power. They had to become bound to trusted members of their families or friends until the day when they had learned the control that was needed. I bound him to the two of you as you are the closest thing he has to family. I will send Jack to the two at the end of the month. He will be to help you teach him this control."


	3. Chapter 3

Bernard and Jack Chapter 3:

"Santa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said through his tears.

Suddenly a flash of golden light lit up the room. It was Mother Nature. She saw the damaged window and sighed. _'So it begins.' _

She waved her arms at the elf and his wounds were healed. She waved her arms again A band of black metal appeared around his neck, while two silver bracelets appeared around each wrists. Mother Nature began to sing the ancient elf magic binding ritual.

Bernard squirmed in Neil's arms when he felt the power coursing into the three bands. He scratched at them in a frantic attempt to remove them before the ritual song ended. Once the song ended he laid down exhausted.

Carol watched the sign with pity shining in her eyes. She turned to her husband. "We need to do something. He's hurting."

Mother Nature looked at them with tears in her eyes. "In ages pasts, some elves had extreme magical power such as the Trivoly did. Sometimes their young ones could not handle such power. They would have to be bound to trusted members of their families or friends until the day when they had learned the control needed. I bound him to the two of you as you are the closest thing he has to family. I will send Jack to the two of you so that he can help you teach him this control."

Scene 1:

Scott and Neil had moved the tired elf back to the couch in the living room. Bernard moaned and struggled to sit up. Carol came out with a blanket in her arms.

"Bernard lay down and get some rest." commanded Scott.

The elf struggled against the command but the power of the newly formed bands forced him to lay down. Soon he found himself falling into a deep sleep.

Scott shook his head at how quickly the young elf fell asleep. He looked over at Mother Nature.

"Just what effects does those bracelets have on him."

"The two silver bracelets sapped his magic supply. The neck band affects him through his bond to you. He will be powerless to resist any commands that you or Carol give to him." The legendary figure answered him.

Mother Nature returned to the broken window and cast a fixing charm. Once she had finished the task, she turned back toward the group. "With the binding the two of you and Doctor Miller can begin your therapy sessions without anymore misuse of his frost magic. Father Time and I will begin working on Jack to prepare him for his first visit with Bernard."

Neil looked up at the figure before him. "Do you have any idea when Jack will be showing up? I would like to know what kind of time line that we are dealing with. I do have a practice outside in the real world, you know."

Mother Nature smiled at him. "I know that you have a clinic in Chicago. Father Time and I will pay you for your time and effort. Some of my son's are leprechauns. You're Uncle Ned just passed away recently and left you his place. You and Laura will find four pots of gold. Leprechaun gold brings great luck to those who posses it. Just being in the same room with some leprechaun gold can affect ones luck. Just have Laura bring one of the pots to your clinic. Your patients will receive an increase in their luck and fortune."

The doctor stood shaking his head. "Thank you Mother Nature. I wasn't really worried about the money as much as I was about my patients' well being."

Scene 2:

Bernard heard muted voices coming from the Clause's kitchen. He strained his ears to listen.

"Curtis. We need the construction elves to work adding a quest room." Carol's voice.

"Ma'am. You are going to have more guests from the outside world? Don't you think that's stretching it? Remember the secret of Santa." Curtis's voice.

"The quest room is not for any more the in laws. I still need it done." Santa's voice.

"Why aren't you asking Bernard to handle this. He is the arch elf." Curtis's voice again.

"I'm afraid that Bernard is no longer the arch elf at this time. I hope it will be only a temporary thing. " Santa's sad voice answered.

"Is it the Human Clause thing again. I didn't think it would hit again for two to three hundred years."

"I don't want to give you the details yet Curtis. Just get those elves on building the room. Bernard will staying with Mrs. Clause and myself for an indefinite time period."

'_Of course. I have been relieved of duty.' _Bernard moaned. He rose quietly from his place on the couch. '_Maybe if I am quick I can leave the chalet without anybody hearing me. Then perhaps I could just disappear from the pole.'_

He passed the Punch and Judy stage on his right. He had just stepped outside of the when the two puppets spied him.

"Jailbreak. Sound the alarms." Yelled Punch. " Mad elf on the loose." Echoed Judy.

Bernard turned and gave the two puppets a shushing noise. He heard footsteps and knew that his escape had been thwarted.

"Bernard. Were you going somewhere?" He heard Santa's voice from behind him.

He knew that it was impossible to lie to his boss with the binding band in place. "I was thinking of leaving the pole."

"You're not going to leave the pole. Please come back into the house." Santa said trying to be gently with the elf. When Bernard didn't move away from the door however, he grew stern. "Come back into the house right now."

Bernard's body jerked as the command hit home. He turned and stalked back inside toward the living room. He paused at the puppet stage. He sent the two puppets a death glare. Punch and Judy let out a shriek and hid themselves behind the stage's curtains.

He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He heard a small gasp and looked up to see Curtis staring at him.

"Santa I recognize that band. It is the crest of Princess Maripola. It is actually her crown. I've seen it in the ancient book on the Trivoly clan."

"Curtis. This is what I didn't want to talk to you about yet. But I guess I should now that it is out in the open." Santa stopped long enough to drink his cocoa. "Bernard is Maripola's lost son. He is also Jack Frost's son. His frost powers have begun to manifest themselves. The power overwhelmed him last night. Mother Nature..."

Curtis looked at Bernard again and both the black neck band and the two silver bracelets. "Mother Nature performed the ancient Trivoly binding ritual. She bound him to you. Didn't she sir?"

"Yes to me and Mrs. Claus. Curtis, I don't want the other elves to know this yet. The binding may be only temporary once Jack teaches Bernard how to control his new powers." Santa answered him.

Curtis nodded sadly. "I hope so Santa for Bernard's sake. Those bracelets also block his elf powers too. My cousin, Abby, had trouble with her powers when she was young. She kept accidently turning elves into cats. And I can tell you Sir, there is nothing worse than a hairball. I am so glad when she learned control."

Bernard snorted at this. "Yeah I remember finding hairball all over the workshop. She had been bound to her Uncle Timis. She was so glad when her uncle removed her bands. I just hope that I am as lucky."

"Don't worry Bernard. You'll learn control." Said Curtis patting his shoulder. "You have both Santa and Mrs. Clause to help you. Also you have me."

"Thanks Curtis."


	4. Chapter 4

Bernard and Jack Chapter 4:

Scene 1:

It took the elves two days to add two new guest room suites onto the chalet. Curtis pointed out to Santa that Jack Frost would also need a place to stay when he came to the pole. Santa had Bernard's things transferred from his old room. It was March 22, 2008, the day before Easter. Neil went back home that morning to stay spend the Easter break with Laura and Lucy. He would be back up at the pole on the following Saturday.

Bernard laid down on his bed. He about how his life had seemed to be spiraling out of control the last few years.

Looking over at the clock on the wall showed him it was now 4:45 P.M. Dinner time at the Chalet was always set for 5:00. Getting up, He brushed his hair and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Good evening Bernard." Called Carol when she spied him on the first floor landing.

"Good evening Ma'am." He answered.

"You're just on time for dinner. I wished I could say the same for Scott. He, Curtis, and the others are putting out carrots around the town for the Easter Bunny." She smiled at the thought. All of the elves were like the children when it came to celebrating Easter. They held Easter Eggs hunts, painted eggs, and left carrots out for Easter Bunny's numerous children. _'Although the elves painted their eggs with Christmas themes. Bernard had painted some eggs that morning with Christmas Trees, Candy Canes, and snow patterns. He even did one with Scott's picture in his Santa outfit.' _

"May I help you get ready for dinner, Mrs. Clause."

"Yes. You can help by setting the table."

He placed set the their three place settings on the table.

He moved Buddy's high chair over to the table and placed a small bowl and spoon on it. Going back into the kitchen, he moved the plate of chicken and gravy toward the table. His ears picked up the sound of the front door opening. _'Santa's home.' _

"Carol, I'm sorry I'm late. We forgot to lock up the reindeer. Comet and Prancer found some of the carrots. We had to get an extra bunch of carrots to put in the reindeer's feed boxes. Can you forgive me?" He took his wife in his arms and kissed her. Bernard rolled his eyes at the tender moment between his boss and his wife.

Carol saw this and laughed. "Wait till love hits you'll get mushy with some nice elf girl."

He shook his head sadly as he knew that wasn't going to happen. Elvish society always followed the traditional path when it came to love.

They ate their dinner in silence. Bernard got up began to remove the dishes from the table and loaded them into the magical elfin dishwasher. This left Carol and Scott time to themselves.

"Scott. Did you see the sad look Bernard gave us when I told him that he could fall in love?"

Scott thought about the problem and the answer stared him right in the face. He explained his thoughts to his wife and called Bernard into the living room.

"Santa. You wanted to see me?"

"We both did actually. Do you mind if we ask you a question of a rather personal nature?"

"Why don't you date? You should be of age to date."

The elf before them frowned. "It's traditional for the elf's parents to decide when an elf is at an age to date. My mother died when I was young. I've never had the traditional coming of age party."

Carol beamed. "You were right Scott. That was the reason. Oh this is going to be fun."

The elf was stunned. "What's going to be fun?"

Carol smiled. "You're coming out party. Mother Nature appointed us as your guardians. We are going to give you your coming out party. I think four weeks will give me enough time to arrange it. Oh Bernard. You'll soon have to beat the girls off with a stick."

Bernard gulped. "Can't we talk about this. Um you're going kind of fast for me."

"Don't worry about it Bernard. Leave it all up to me." Carol said as she walked out of the room.

"Sir, can't you talk her out of this?" he asked Santa.

Santa gazed at his distressed elf. "Bernard, this could be a good thing. You'll meet a few girls. Exchange a few numbers. Have a good time."

"The traditional coming out party will require that I dance with the available elf's. Santa, I don't dance very well."

"That won't stop Carol. She will probably hire a dance instructor for you. Bernard. I'm sorry but you have suddenly come on the market." Said Santa patting the elf on the shoulder.

"Oh great." He moaned. "My life can't get any worse. I have seen some of the worker's on the floor. Every time they see an elf of the opposite sex, they forget what ever they were doing. " he complained.

"Bernard. Even Curtis's has had his coming of age when you were in the mortal world. He doing fine." Santa assured the elf.

"You've haven't seen the way he acts around Michelle, the candle maker's daughter. She just came of age too."

Santa thought this news over. "He has it bad."

Bernard nodded. "Whenever she's around, our resident genius can't string two words together without them sounding like gibberish. I'm telling you this love business is nothing but embarrassment."

"What are you afraid of Bernard? Love can be a wondrous thing. Mrs. Claus and I are very happy." He told the elf.

"It can also be painful sir. What if I make a mistake and fall in love with the wrong person. Normally we elves fall in love with the right person but mistakes sometimes are made. My mother fell in love with Jack. Unfortunately he never loved her back. I can't forget that I am also his son."

"That was the old Jack. He could not love anybody but himself when he met your mother due to his old frozen heart. I've visited him at his home with Mother Nature. He really cares about all people now. He even saved three kittens from flood."

"But sir. I'm am not the son of the new Jack Frost. I'm the son of the old Jack Frost. Perhaps I'm not cut out to love anybody."

"You'll do fine. Mrs. Claus and I have faith in you." Scott told him gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernard and Jack Chapter 5:

Scene 1:

Mother Nature's cloud castle was one of the envies of all the legendary figures. The color of the walls changed with the passage of the sun and the moon. In the morning the cloud was a brilliant deep red, at noon it held a deep golden hue, in the evening the hue the walls were purple. At night the walls reflected the star and moon map for that month. Tonight Ares, the Ram, was beginning to show its ascent while Pisces, the Fish, were showing their descent in the heaven. Jack touched the walls in his room and sighed. _'I wish that I could turn back the hand's of the celestial clock. I've asked Father if he would but he only gave me the same old argument.' _

Flash Back

"_Jack, I can't turn back time. Doing so would destroy the very fabric on which all time is created. You can't escape the consequences of your actions. You can only learn from them." _

End Flash back.

He looked again at the summon's that was delivered by his Mother's phoenix, Golden Eye. _'Jack come to the main hall at noon . Your Father and I have some matters that we wish to discuss.'_

He was soon found himself knocking on the magnificent golden doors.

"Come in Jack and take a seat." His Father told him.

Jack bowed to his Mother and Father before he seated himself at the table.

"Jack, your father and I have been discussing a problem that we found in an elf. He has frost power's which are just now showing up. These powers have overwhelmed him and he needs some instruction on how to control them."

"Mother, I have felt a great feeling of frost power the other day. I believe it came from around the north pole region. Was this the elf in which you speak." He questioned her.

"Yes, that was the elf." Came back the answer.

"The only elves who had a minimal amount of frost powers were the Trivoly clan. Most of the surviving Trivoly have mostly mixed with the Christmas Elves. Which elf is it?"

"Santa's head elf, Bernard." Father Time told him.

"Dad, I met Santa's head elf, Curtis. His Trivoly power is not that strong within him."

"Curtis, is actually Santa's second. Bernard survived your frost attack on his clan when his mother hid him in a magical cave of ice."

"So I left him an orphan. Do you think that I can really help him?"

"You must help him Jack. Not only did he inherit his frost power's from his Mother, Princess Maripola but he inherited his frost power's from you. He is your son. "

"Are you really telling me my son is alive. Why did you wait all of these years to tell me." He stood up and began to rant.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want the old cold hearted Jack to know. We felt the old Jack was not ready for to be a parent. The new warm hearted Jack is a different story. You now need to first forge a friendship bond with him. He doesn't trust you."

"Wait a minute. You said his powers overwhelmed him the other night. He must be bound to protect himself from further accidents."

"I performed the Trivoly binding on him the other night. I had no choice but to bind him to Scott and Carol Calvin. He trusts them implicitly." Sighed Mother Nature.

Jack sat back with tears in his eyes. "Santa of course gets the holiday but does he also have to get my son as well."

"This is not a beauty pageant, Jack. For a long time, Bernard did not trust anybody until he was welcomed into the North Pole by the third Santa Claus and the Christmas Elves. You have to regain his trust. The only way to do this is by becoming his friend." Jack's mother informed him.

"One of the ways that you can become his friend is by gaining Santa's friendship and trust first. Bernard, like all elves, put stock in Santa's judgement. Be a true friend to Santa and Bernard will eventually see you as his friend also."

"We are sending you to stay with Santa and Mrs. Claus at their chalet. You leave on March 31st."

Scene 2:

Bernard awoke in his bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 P.M. on March 23rd. Easter. Smiling he headed to his bathroom for a quick shower. Once he was done he put on his traditional outfit that he always wore on all major holidays. Looking for his beret but did not find it in either on his desk nor in his closet.

Going downstairs, he decided to look in the livingroom and kitchen. _'I don't know what it would be doing there. I am positive that I left it on my desk last night.'_ Upon reaching the livingroom he spotted Buddy sitting in his playpen playing with a plush toy rabbit.

"I see that the Easter Bunny been here to see you. Hey Buddy can you tell me where your Mom and Dad are?" The baby looked up at him and gurgled an answer.

"Oh your Father's in the kitchen. Your Mom's still asleep. Thanks."

Scott poked his head out of the kitchen. "You starting to understand Buddy's baby talk. I'm impressed Bernard. I've decided to make a batch of blueberry pancakes. It's the one thing I could make that didn't require a fire extinguisher to be on hand."

The elf smirked. "Elves have an innate communication skill when it comes to talking to babies. You haven't seen my beret anywhere. I am sure I had it on when I went up to the bedroom but now I can't find it."

"No I haven't seen it in the either the kitchen nor the livingroom. What's the matter you feeling naked without it." Scott laughed as it was rare sight to see the elf without his trademark beret.

The elf ran his hands through his hair. "Actually yes I do. If you're making the pancakes, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Santa reminded him. "Glass of milk for Buddy. Too much chocolate isn't good for him at this age. That's why I only allowed him one piece of candy out of his basket. I put the rest of his basket up on the counter."

"Gotcha boss. Milk for Buddy." He nodded and turned into the kitchen. Taking the container of milk out of the refrigerator, he turned to get the chocolate syrup from the pantry. Inside the pantry he spied a familiar piece of clothing.

"I've found my beret. It was in the panty. How did it get there."

He took the beret off the shelf and was puzzled by the unusually heaviness. Unfolding the beret he looked inside and found a solid chocolate Easter Bunny and thirty chocolate eggs. Scott returned to the kitchen in time to hear Bernard's rants as he poured the chocolate candies into a large can in the cabinet.

"That crazy rabbit. Of all places for him to hide my candy. Next year, I think instead of the annual Easter Egg Hunt, we should have an Easter Bunny Hunt." The elf placed his beret back on his head. Turning he saw Santa laughing.

"What!" he asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Last year E. B. put Mine and Carol's candies in the pockets of our robes. This year he put them in our sock drawers. "

Scott took a deep breath. "Speaking of the Easter Egg Hunt, it will start at 3:00 o'clock today in the town square. I have to warn you that Carol is going to announce your coming of age party at the Easter Egg hunt. I didn't want you to be surprised. "

"I think I'll skip the egg hunt today."

"I'm sorry but the other elves expect you to be there." He reminded him.

"Is there anyway I can talk Mrs. Claus out of the party?" The elf moaned.

"Sorry Bernard. You can't ignore the fact that you are now growing up. This party should have been given in your honor years ago. You can't run from your destiny or from yourself. "

"Ooh." The elf moaned again while running his hands through his hear.

Scene 3:

The elves met at the Elfburg town square for the start of the Easter egg hunt. Curtis blew his air horn which was the signal for the hunt to begin. He looked over at Bernard and noticed the taller elf sitting on the bottom steps of the factory looking forlorn. _'Bernard only looks like that when_ _he has bad news on his mind_.'

Curtis walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey pal. Why don't you go out there and see if you can find some of the eggs that crazy bunny hid for us. You should have fun. Mrs. Claus has the right idea of fun, she is going to announce a party that she is giving in six weeks. She is so excited. Oh wait. I think that she was going to surprise everybody. So don't breathe a word of the party. Okay Bernard. "

"I'm not going to breathe a word Curtis. Don't worry about it. I already know what the party is going to be about." Gloom and despair hung over Bernard with each word he uttered.

He pondered his problem and decided he could trust the smaller elf. "Curtis, maybe you can help me. I understand that you just recently had your coming of age party. How bad was it?"

"Well at first it was kind of bad. I was kind of nervous about dancing with the girls. But then I remembered what Grandpa Sid told me. Remember Curtis, the girl elf always leads the dance. The boy elf only has to remember to follow and stay in tempo with her."

Bernard looked startled. "I've checked the dancing on the Clauses satellite. The boy dancers always led."

Curtis shook his head. "That's dancing human style. Its no wonder that they can't understand their woman. If you really look at the courtship dancing, it's the woman who makes the first move."

Bernard sighed. "I've never been to a coming of age party, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh please Bernard. You had to remember your own coming of age party."

"I haven't had one yet. That is why Mrs. Claus is so excited. She plans to announce my coming of age party after the hunt."

Curtis sat down besides him. "It will be alright. Cousin Abby is a great dancer she gave me several lessons until I was comfortable with dancing. I'm glad she did. I caught Michelle's eye at my party and you could say that she swept me off my feet. I can tell Mrs. Claus that Abby is great dance instructor."

"Curtis, I don't think all of the practice in the world is going to help me. I hate dancing." Bernard shouted. Several of the other elves looked over at them.

"Bernard. Calm down. You keep thinking that you have to control the dancing. That just it. It's the woman who leads the dance. You just have to learn to let go of your control. The elf woman always factors in her partner's skill level and expertise when she dances with him. All you have to do is go with the flow."

Bernard just shook his head thinking about being at the mercies of all the elf girls that would be going to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernard and Jack Chapter 6

Scene 1:

Carol Claus stood at the entrance to the raised dias in the square with Santa and Bernard at her side. Santa had a firm grip on Bernard's shoulder. To even the casual observer, it appeared that their boss were holding the elf from bolting from the scene.

Carol turned to walk up to the center of the dias. She looked back over at her husband.

"Recently, an elf in our community has become bound to Santa and myself. We have always found this elf to be most helpful in the running of this factory."

She paused when she saw that Bernard was wearing a scarf to hide the neck band and crossing his arms to hide the bracelets. Carol shot a concerned look at Scott who returned her look.

"Bernard. You knew that this announcement was coming. Being bound is accepted among your other elves." Santa whispered to the elf. The elf nodded and unloosened the scarf.

The other elves gasped.

Carol cleared her throat. "It also came to my attention that this same elf has never had his coming of age ceremony. I therefore will be presenting Bernard at his coming of age ceremony six weeks from now on May 4."

Several of the eligible girls giggled at the elf who by then had a pale look on his face.

"Santa, please let me go now. I think I going to die from embarrassment."

Santa noticed Judy walking over to the two of them with two cups of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Hello Santa. Hello Bernard." She presented them with the cups.

Santa smiled at her. "Judy, you're just the elf I wanted to see. I need your help back at the chalet. Abby has been babysitting Buddy. Bernard and I need to get back there to take over for her."

Judy paused to take in Bernard's pale face and understood the hidden meaning behind her boss's words.

'_Judy I need to get Bernard back to the chalet and need some one_ _to talk to him while I check on Buddy._'

"Yes Santa. I would be honored to walk with you and Bernard to the chalet."

When they reached the safety of the house, Bernard started to race the steps to his room.

"Bernard. We have a guest. Mind your manners."

The elf turned to glare at his boss but stopped at Scott's stern look.

"Yes Santa." He mumbled.

Scene 2:

He sat down on the couch. "I guess you're wondering what happened to me?" Judy nodded and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, I wondered what happened to you for the past four days. You had been hanging out at the café at 4 o'clock every day but suddenly stopped coming by. I was worried."

"I'm sorry Judy. I didn't know that you knew my habits so well. Anyway do you know the legend about Princess Maripola's son."

"Yes, I know of the legend."

"Well the legend is true. I was her son. What you didn't know is that my father was Jack Frost. I have been have an increase in frost magic since we came back to the pole. The other night I blasted a hole in the chalet. I was lucky that Mrs. Claus was not hurt. Mother Nature bound me to Santa and Mrs. Claus. My life just keeps getting worse and worse. Not only do I have to contend training with Jack, I also have to contend with my coming of age party."

"All elves have to face their coming of age party, Bernard. You just got to wait a little longer. It will..."

He cut her off. "I know. I know. It will be alright Bernard. You have to trust me on it. I've been getting the same talk from Santa, Mrs. C. and Curtis. I just know I'm going to freeze up when I have to dance with those idiotic giggling girls at the party."

He was astonished to find Judy laughing. "You big goof. You have the right to refuse to dance with them. I don't blame you there. They are such air heads. I can see why you wouldn't want to dance with them. But that doesn't mean you should count out all the elf girls. They have plenty out there with lots of intelligence. Dance with some of them and you could learn a thing or two. I know I wouldn't mind dancing with you."

He blushed.

"I know that I can learn a lot from you, Judy. You're friendship has taught me a lot already. I don't thing I could be embarrassed dancing with you."

"Well, why don't we practice your dancing right now."

She felt her face become red. She went over to the stereo and turned on a cd of Christmas waltzes. They rose from their places on the couch. Bernard nervously walked over to her.

"Just relax. I am going to place my left hand on your right shoulder."

"So you will indicate where you want to dance through your right hand."

"No. I indicate where I want to dance through my right arm. It goes around your waist." Bernard felt her right arm pulling him toward her and became nervous.

"Relax. Now you need to place both of your arms around my back."

"Um okay." He placed his arms around her and felt her right arm grip him even tighter. He looked down at the floor.

"No Bernard. Look at my eyes. You never take your eyes off your partner's. " She held him in place there.

He started to fidget. "Judy. I thought we were going to teach me to dance."

"I am. I am waiting for the slow waltz on track 3. While we wait I want you to get comfortable with being in someone's arms. It is very important for a dancer to be comfortable with his partners."

They began the wait while the cd played the first two tracks on the cd. He licked his lips nervously as he felt their hearts beating. Pondering this thought brought a revelation to his mind. _'She's just as nervous as I am.'_

Judy heard the strains of the third song beginning to play.

"Okay keep looking in my eyes."

She guided the other elf in the steps of the song. When it ended she found Bernard smiling at her. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Judy. That was actually fun."

She saw a strange light appear in his eyes and his face was flushed.

"See I told you dancing wasn't too bad. I think that's enough practice for today. You're kind of flushed." She said while she guided him back to the couch.

Bernard sat down but grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Shocked at the sudden change in his demeanor, she instinctively slapped him.

He let her go with a cry and jumped back away from her. He realized that he must have misread the signals that she was giving out. Judy was his best friend and he just ruined it. '_She'll never forgive you for this." _ Bernard found himself shaking and curled himself up into a tight ball. _'I am becoming like Jack.'_

Judy looked down at the elf before her. She hadn't meant to slap him. The kiss had just shocked her. '_Now he thinks that I don't love him.' _

Santa came into the room. She ran over to her boss. "Oh Santa. I didn't mean to hurt him." She cried.

"It's okay. Judy. I know what happened. Bernard rushed his feelings toward you and you weren't ready for it. I'll have a talk with him. Its alright." Santa pulled out his red handkerchief and dried her eyes. He also took out two tickets from his pockets.

"Here Judy. Here's tickets to that new play that you wanted to see. You can take Abby along it you wish." He had wanted to give them to Bernard so that he could take Judy but that couldn't be helped now.

After Judy left, Santa went over to the couch. . He laid his hands on the distressed elf.

"Santa, what have I done? Judy hates me."

"Oh Bernard. You just scared her. She wasn't ready for a strong commitment yet. I know for a fact that she doesn't hate you."


	7. Chapter 7

Bernard and Jack Chapter 7

Scene 1:

Scott Calvin sat on the couch by a now sleeping Bernard. A visit from Scott aka Santa's Friend, The Sandman, had finally done the trick. The distressed elf could not compete against the magic sleeping powder. Of course, The Sandman, grew tired himself after watching the elf yawn and had gone upstairs to catch forty winks in Neil's guest room. Scott heard the click of the front door of the chalet and the familiar footsteps of his wife.

"Scott, did something happen to Bernard? " Carol looked on the scene with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah something did. And its partly my fault. I had spoken to Curtis just after the egg hunt started. He told me that Bernard was worried about dancing with girls. Curtis told me that both Abby and Judy were good dance instructors." Her husband rubbed his eyes.

"I just saw Judy she seemed upset about something."

"I'm getting to that. She brought Bernard and I some of her delicious cocoa. I asked her to the chalet hoping that she could help Bernard over his nervousness. I know that she is one of his oldest and closest friends."

"Oh Scott that was a wonderful idea. I think that Judy has a secret crush on Bernard." Carol beamed at the thought. "So what happened."

"Everything was going perfectly. She began to teach him to dance on the slow waltzes. Bernard started feeling comfortable with being in her arms. I'm afraid he felt a little too comfortable."

"Oh. No. What did he do?"

"Judy had called an end to the dance lesson and had him sit down on the couch. Bernard wasn't having any of it. He pulled her down onto the couch and kissed her. She got scared of the aggressive side of Bernard and she slapped him."

"He thinks that Judy will never forgive him. He has been beating himself up over it. I ended up having to ask The Sandman to give him a dose of sleep powder. I talked to Neil regarding this matter. Neil thinks that we may need to keep a sleep aid on hand for Bernard. Especially for times when he is troubled by old nightmares of his childhood or for instances like this afternoon. I've asked Sandman if he and our Elf Physician, Doctor Edward, could come up with a sleep concoction for Bernard. "

"What did he say?"

"Oh. The usual. Magical sleep powder is not to be trifled with but finally he agreed to come up with a milder version. '_Sandy' _told me that some of Bernard's nightmares even scared him."

Carol hummed. "Well enough of the depressing news. I think we can all benefit from some joyful news. Guess who sent me a notice that they are ready for a visit?"

Scott found himself frowning. "I'm more tired than I thought. I can't get into Santa mode. So I have no idea what your news is about. Okay. Who's coming for a visit."

"Well my Mom and Dad want to visit. Neil also informs me that Laura, Lucy, and Charlie also have time and want to visit." Scott beamed when he heard the news.

"Well it was a good thing that I had the chalet built with a magical suite of rooms for both your folks and Neil, Laura, Charlie and Lucy. I think that having Lucy visiting here might help Jack Frost when he arrives on March 31st."

"That's what Neil and Laura was thinking also. They decided to pull Lucy out of school early this year. If I'd agree to tutor her and home school her. Charlie has a three week break before he has to go back to college. He wants to spend a least a part of that time with you. They should all be here tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M." Carol informed her husband.

"Carol, how do we tell Bud and Sylvia about our newly adopted elf." He pointed down at the sleeping elf.

Carol shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My Father and Mother both have their own ways about looking at things. I mean they just got used to the fact in order to see their only daughter they have to write a letter to Santa. I don't know how they are going to take to Bernard."

Scott poured two glasses of eggnog and handed one to Carol. "Here's hopping that all will be well."

Scene 2:

The next morning Bernard awoke to a tapping on the door. "Bernard, we need for you to get up. It is 6:00 in the morning, You've been asleep since 5:00 yesterday evening." Carol's voice informed him. "I need your help. My parents, Neil, Laura, Charlie, and Lucy are coming for an extended visit. You haven't met my parents yet. I want you to look your best."

He shook the sleep sand from his eyes. "I'll try to be on my best behavior for your parents, Mrs. C. When do they get here. In another two hours. Scott is going to pick them all up in the sleigh."

After he had showered, he went down stairs and grabbed an cinnamon and blueberry bun. He was pouring a cup of cocoa which reminded him of Judy. Sighing he placed the cocoa back down in front of him.

Turning he found himself running into Mrs. Claus. She took his chin in her hands and tilted it up to meet her eyes.

"Bernard, Judy is going to be alright. You just need to give her the time she needs to sort out her feelings for you."

"If you say so." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I do say so. It is nearly 7:30. Can you please meet Scott at sleigh. I think that Curtis would appreciate the help unloading the luggage. Curtis always underestimates the amount of luggage that a human can pack."

"The fact that there is six humans with their assorted luggage on the sleigh which could land one elf named Curtis in traction in the Elfburg Medical Center." Bernard quipped back.

"Precisely. I don't want that to happen."

Approaching the reindeer's stalls, Bernard smiled as the reindeer crooned at him.

"Hey Dancer. I see that you finally had your newest fawn. Have they figured out a name for the little fellow yet."

She let out a soft bellow.

"Blazer. Yeah. Being one of Comet's sons, Blazer, is a perfect name for the little tyke."

The elf had a sudden urge to touch the little fawn but resisted the temptation. He knew that while Dancer was the very first reindeer that he ever tamed, she would still not appreciate it if he touched her new born son.

He nodded goodbye to Dancer and her son and headed into the sleigh room.

"Hey Curtis." He said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hello Bernard." The other elf responded coldly.

The sudden chill in the air caused Bernard to ask the other elf, "Is there a problem here?"

"No why should there be any problem. Why should you care that Judy spent all night at Abby's crying. What did you do to her?"

Bernard's shoulders slumped and he fought the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Curtis. I didn't mean to hurt her. I wish I could borrow Father Time's clock and just erase the whole incident. Believe me, that's the last time I kiss a girl."

"You kissed her. That doesn't make sense. She should have been happy." A baffled Curtis shook his head.

"Well she wasn't happy because she slapped me." Bernard rubbed the left side of his face where she had slapped him.

"But Bernard. I used to eavesdrop on Judy and Abby. Judy has always wanted you to kiss her." Admitted a bashful Curtis.

"Well, Santa and Mrs. Claus told me that I scared her. Maybe it was the way I kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss. I kind of used force. I only hope she can forgive me." He hung his head.

"Oh Bernard. Judy is one of the gentlest elf on this world. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking!" The younger elf shouted at the older one.

"Come on Curtis. I feel bad enough already without you on my case too." Bernard said while wiping his eyes.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Curtis asked deciding that a change of subject was in order.

"Mrs. Claus wanted me to meet her parents. You know make a good impression."

"Oh yeah. Bud and Sylvia. Good luck on that account. They can be very opinionated about certain things." Curtis answered him.

"Opinionated how exactly?"

"Well when I first met them they didn't appreciate the Christmas Season for one thing. They only saw it as a rip off from the stores."

"I can relate. When I was out in the mortal world, there was the stores that only wanted people to think about spending money buying gifts. It was kind of depressing to here their ads on television."

Suddenly the sleigh elevator began to hum. Curtis looked down at his watch.

"The Boss is right on time. 8:00 on the dot." He said beaming.

Bernard chuckled. "Only you can get that excited over a schedule."

The elevator stopped and occupants began to exit the sleigh.

Bernard and Curtis rushed up and started putting the luggage into the carts.

"Hey Scott. Who's that taller elf with Curtis? He looks familiar to me." Asked Bud.

"Oh that's Bernard. Carol told you about him when you last visited." Scott told Bud and Sylvia.

"Oh yeah. He was one of a group of elves who was suffering under the Human Clause Thingy and had to go live like a human for a certain time period. I remember now. So this group is now back with their little pointed ears intact, Eh."

"Bud you have such a way with words. But to answer your question. Yes Bud. Bernard and the others are now back with us." Scott told him.

"Hey Bernard. Come over here. I want you to meet Bud and Sylvia, Carol's parents.

Bernard turned to the couple and stared. _'That looks like the old couple that I stopped the stores in the Whitehall Mall from having Christmas displays in the windows. The couple even had a nerve to call me a freak just because I decided to wear my elf clothes in honor of the Christmas Season. They even had a friend of their's on mall's police department kick me out of the mall claiming I was a threat to a kid's well being. That couldn't possibly be the same people.'_

"Good Morning Sir. Good Morning Ma'am." He bowed deeply to the couple.

Sylvia looked at him. "Bud that looks just like the freak. You know the one from the Whitehall Mall that we had our Friend, George, kick out."

Bernard just smiled at her and turned to Scott. "Santa can I talk to you other by the stables."

Scott agreed and walked over to the stables with the elves. "Is there a problem?"

Bernard wrinkled his nose. "Sir do you think Mrs. Claus would mind very much if I turn her parents into a couple of snow people do you?"

"Bernard! How could you ask a question like that! I'm shocked."

"Santa, I've met them before when I was living with Leo and Doris. It was the Christmas Season and I decided to wear my elf clothes when I went to the mall. There I met a couple named Bud and Sylvia Newman. They had their friend on the mall's security throw me out. Claimed I was scaring the kids. Santa I never scared the kids. I was never so embarrassed in my life. Do I really have to be nice to these people?"

Scott frowned in sympathy. "Yes you do. They'll grow on you once you get to know them."

"Yeah like a fungus." Bernard ranted while shaking his head..

"Bernard. Stop that. Be nice to them." he commanded the elf.

Scott sighed when he saw Bernard tugging on the black neck band and knew that the elf would have no choice but obey his order.

"Yes Sir." came the meek voice of his elf.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 8

Bernard turned to the couple and stared. _'That looks like the old couple that stopped the stores in the Whitehall Mall from having Christmas displays in the windows. The couple even had a nerve to call me a freak just because I decided to wear my elf clothes in honor of the Christmas Season. They even had a friend of their's on mall's police department kick me out of the mall claiming I was a threat to kid's well being. That couldn't possibly be the same people.'_

"Good Morning Sir. Good Morning Ma'am." He bowed deeply to the couple.

Sylvia looked at him. "Bud that looks just like the freak. You know the one from the Whitehall Mall that we had our Friend, George, kick out."

Bernard just smiled at her and turned to Scott. "Santa can I talk to you other by the stables."

Scott agreed and walked over to the stables with the elves. "Is there a problem?"

Bernard wrinkled his nose. "Sir do you think Mrs. Claus would mind very much if I turn her parents into a couple of snow people do you?"

"Bernard! How could you ask a question like that! I'm shocked."

"Santa, I've met them before when I was living with Leo and Doris. It was the Christmas Season and I decided to wear my elf clothes when I went to the mall. There I met a couple named Bud and Sylvia Newman. They had their friend on the mall's security throw me out. Claimed I was scaring the kids. Santa I never scared the kids. I was never so embarrassed in my life. Do I really have to be nice to these people?"

Scott frowned in sympathy. "Yes you do. They'll grow on you once you get to know them."

"Yeah like a fungus." Bernard ranted while shaking his head.

"Bernard. Stop that. Be nice to them." he commanded the elf.

Scott sighed when he saw Bernard tugging on the black neck band and knew that the elf would have no choice but obey his order.

"Yes Sir." came the meek voice of his elf.

Scene 1:

Later Curtis and Bernard were pushing the luggage carts back to the Claus Chalet. Just ahead of the two elves strode Scott and Charlie Calvin, the Millers, and the Newmans.

Lucy was bouncing on the balls of her feet when she looked around the snowy square.

"Uncle Scott. Would you mind if I go off and explore the bookstores for a little bit. The last time I was here, Abby introduced me to some of the elfling legend series. I read a couple of stories regarding the legend of the Trivoly. They used to be a race of taller elves that used to roam the world. I was wondering if there were any more that I could find."

Her Uncle laughed. "It's okay with me Luce. That is if its okay with your parents."

Neil and Laura nodded to her and she ran off toward the bookstore.

"Scott, I am glad that Carol has agreed to tutor Lucy. One of the reasons I pulled her out of the school is that they have cut all their art programs. Lucy is no longer getting the stimulation for growth." Laura looked over to see Scott nodding.

"You don't have to tell me Laura. I'm Santa. Carol and I are in turn grateful to be able to spend time with you." Scott said smiling. "Excuse me, I am going over to talk to Dad and Mom for a bit. I wouldn't want them to feel left out."

Scott walked over to Bud and Sylvia. "Hey Mom, Dad. How's is everything with you this year."

"Fine and dandy." Bud answered for both he and his wife. "We are just so excited to see our little Grandson, Buddy."

Sylvia laughed. "Scott. Don't mind him. We are also glad to be seeing you and Carol. Bud behave."

Her son-in-law looked over at the couple. "It's alright Sylvia. For grandparents everywhere, the question is always are where's my grandkid. Carol and I have come to know our places in the scheme of things." Scott laughed his deep Santa laugh.

The group finally stopped at the Chalet. Santa turned to the two elves. "Okay Bernard, Curtis. Please put these all of the luggage into the suites."

His two top elves nodded and pushed the luggage carts toward the back of the chalet.

"Just a moment there. Stop." Bud yelled to the two elves. "You two will need help getting the luggage up the steps. Scott tell them to stop."

"Bud. My elves know what they are doing. They are heading toward a hidden cargo elevator. Its located right behind the candy cane."

While Scott was explaining this, Bernard pulled down on the candy cane. The large elevator doors opened.

Bernard bit his tongue and nodded his head toward Bud. He pushed his cart into place on the elevator. He rushed over to help Curtis when Curtis's cart threatened to topple over.

"It's okay Curtis I have it on this end. Just push it back slowly." He instructed the other elf. Between the two of them they had maneuvered it along side Bernard's cart.

"Santa, Curtis and I will meet with you upstairs in fifteen minutes after we get the luggage stored.." He told his boss. Bernard had found himself taking over the role of the Arch Elf more out of habit.

He soon found Bud yelling at him. "You know little man you have some nerve. I just hate it when overpriced bellhops get uppity. Curtis here is your boss and you have just ignored him. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have you fired."

Bernard stopped and looked in shock at the older man.

"Um. I. Santa." Said the elf looking over at his boss.

Curtis rushed up. "Sir. Mr. Newman. You don't understand the whole situation. "

Scott sighed. "Bud, Curtis is right. You don't know the whole story. Let's go upstairs and Carol and I can try to explain the matter to you." He turned and whispered to Bernard.

"Bernard. You and Curtis go ahead and get the luggage up to the rooms. It might be a good idea if you go to your room after you complete the task. Let Bud calm down a bit. He grew kind of fond of Curtis."

"Okay Santa. I help Curtis and go to my room."

Scene 2:

Bernard and Curtis had finally unloaded the two carts from the elevator. It didn't however go without incident. Curtis had grown very tired. He had tried to move too many suitcases at one time and ended up dropping of one the Newman's suitcases. The unmistakable sound of the tinkle of glass breaking sounded in his ears. Bernard ran quickly into the Newman's suite.

"Oh Curtis. Please don't tell me I heard what I think I heard."

"I'm sorry Bernard. The suitcase slipped. I think that something broke." Curtis picked up the suitcase and gave it a shake. The sound of broken glass filled the room.

Bernard picked up the case and shook his head. He did not want Curtis to get in any trouble. _ 'I could have fixed it with my elf magic if Mother Nature hadn't blocked my powers.' _

The two elves paused as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The sound of the glass breaking had not gone unheard in the downstairs living room. Bernard looked up saw Bud and Sylvia Newman at the door to the suite.

Bud looked down angrily at the suitcase that the elf still had in his hands.

"Give me that suitcase. I knew you were trouble. You can't even bring up a suitcase without dropping it."

Curtis paled when he saw the man's angry face.

Bernard took pity on the smaller elf. He decided to diffuse the situation by taking the blame onto himself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newman. It was an accident." He handed the case over to the man. "Tried to lift too many suitcases and my leg brace locked up on me." He said while rubbing his legs. As a young elf he used to use his leg brace many times when he used to work in the packaging department.

Scott entered the room and gave the elves his sternest Santa stare. Both elves gulped and thought. '_Santa knew what really happened.'_

Bud opened the suitcase and took the picture portrait of Scott, Carol, and Buddy.

"I'm sorry Scott. It was supposed to be a surprise for you and Carol. You remember that picture I took of the three of you when Buddy was only month old. Well I had it blown up and framed."

"It will be fine Bud." Scott took the ruined picture in his hands and breathed on it. The picture, glass, and frame was restored to its original state

"I keep forgetting that you have that power of yours Scott. I mean Santa."

"Okay guys I want to know the truth of what really happened here." Santa stared into the eyes of both of his elves.

Curtis paled again. "Bernard had already put up all of the luggage on his cart. I just wanted to show you that I could unload just as many suitcases as Bernard. I noticed that I was getting tired. I decided to take start taking two at a time. That's what caused me to drop Bud's suitcase. "

Scott pinched his nose. "Curtis, how many times have I told you that I don't like it when you try to compete with Bernard. Bernard is older and more experienced than you."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Santa." Curtis looked down at his elf boots.

Scott turned his attention toward Bernard. "Bernard, I'm disappointed in you. You lied about what happened to the case."

"I didn't want the little guy to get into trouble with Bud. I'm sorry Santa." He stammered. Bernard found himself staring at stitch work on the rug in the Newman's suite.

Scott finally relented. "Bernard, Curtis. You have off the rest of the day. Bernard why don't you take Curtis up to your suite. He definitely could use the rest."

Bernard nodded.

Scene 3:

Carol, Scott, and Neil finally explain the whole situation with Bernard to Bud and Sylvia.

"So you are telling us is that the Bernard character is now like your slave." Sylvia gasped. "Slavery of another human being is just wrong."

"Mom. Its more complicated than that. The binding is there so that we can help Bernard if he loses his magic control again. " Carol countered.

Scott sighed. "The power in him is going to get stronger. Carol and I have to help Jack Frost teach him control. The bindings allows us to form a connection with Bernard. He was orphaned at a young age so he lost the connection that he had with his mother. Mother Nature and Father Time bound him to the two of us because we were as close to family that he ever had here."

"What about older elves. Couldn't he be bound to one of them. I mean he is what sixteen years old." Bud asked.

"Actually Dad." Carol began. "All elves look young. Bernard is actually is one of our oldest elves. He was two hundred years of age when his mother cast a five thousand year sleep on him. He has been at the north pole for over two thousand. Curtis is not his boss. Actually Curtis was Bernard's assistant until he could no longer function as the high elf."

"I am beginning to understand. The poor kid. I just made it harder on him didn't I. I wonder if he can forgive me." Bud mused.

"Bud, we also made it difficult for him for the other time too. I mean for that other incident at the Whitehall Mall. " Sylvia said.

She turned her attention towards Scott. "He was the boy at the mall wasn't he. The one Bud and I had gotten kicked out. Do you think that he can forgive us?"

Scott nodded. "I think it could be arranged. You and Bud hasn't been turned to snow people yet. So there's a good chance that Bernard will forgive you for that."


	9. Chapter 9

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 9

Scene 1:

Bernard was sitting on his small sofa in his suite. He watched as Curtis stretched out in his bed after a short nap.

"Bernard, I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with Santa. I guess I should have asked you for help with Bud and Sylvia's luggage."

"Its okay Curtis." The other elf answered in hollow voice.

The blond elf's ears prickled at the melancholy voice.

"If its okay then why do you sound so sad?" He asked his friend.

"Its nothing that you can help me with Curtis. Its my problem and I don't know how to fix it." Bernard ran his hands across his eyes.

"I can try to help if you would let me." Curtis assured his friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Came back the reply.

After several minutes of nagging from Curtis, Bernard finally had enough and told him his troubles.

"It just that I don't belong here at the North Pole anymore. I used to have great mending magic. I always could fix any toy that could break. Neither one of us would of gotten in trouble if I was not wearing these blasted bracelets. I'm no good as an elf anymore." Curtis saw Bernard's black curls fall into his face when he turned away.

"Bernard, Santa does not think you're no good." He persisted.

"He doesn't think I'm qualified to be the head elf either. That job is now yours. I'm just thinking it would be better for everybody if I left the pole."

Curtis frowned. He had seen how other bound elves sometimes would became depressed at the loss of their magic. He had hoped that Bernard had been spared that fate.

"Santa had no choice but to make me the arch elf. Its only temporary until Jack is able to teach you how to control your new frost magic. Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised that you learn the control quickly."

Curtis was surprised to hear a snort from the other elf.

"You don't know me as well as you think. I always found learning new things hard. It took me nearly three times as long as the other students at Elfburg Academy to get to learn to control my elf magic."

Curtis had enough of the other elf's moaning. He rolled up the Elfburg newspaper.

"Ooh. Your just impossible. Of course it took you longer. A Trivoly's magical powers always takes more concentration than the normal North Pole elf. A Trivoly's power is also stronger. You have a teleportation ability that I would kill to have." Said Curtis while swatting the other elf's head with the paper.

"Stop that." Bernard yelled at Curtis.

"I'll stop when you stop talking like a jerk." He swung the paper again and hit the older elf on the ear.

"I'll make you put that paper down." Bernard got up angrily and advanced on the smaller elf.

A knock on the door interrupted his advance. He paled and shot a you are so dead look at Curtis.

"Who is it." He asked fearing it was Santa.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized Charlie's voice. He opened the door for his friend.

"Hey guys. I thought you and I could go visit the town. I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't mind. He's busy with the in-laws and Neil and Laura. They want to have a boring sit down dinner and stuff. You know me I want to have some North Pole fun. "

"That's sound good to me Charlie. But I would not count on Bernard on being the life of the party. He's become more of a wet blanket these days." Curtis piped up before the other elf had a chance to answer.

Bernard resumed his advance toward Curtis who hid behind the much larger Charlie.

"I'm thinking that I came at the wrong time guys."

Bernard looked up at the taller man.

"No Charlie. Its me. Curtis is right. I'm not really in a fun mood right now. Why don't you two go without me."

He stalked back over to the sofa and sat down.

Charlie bent down to Curtis. "What's wrong with him?"

Curtis frowned and whispered.

"He is having problems due the fact all of his magic has been blocked. Its like the withdrawal symptoms that drug users get. He's depressed and moody. I was hoping that I could snap him out of it by making him angry. It didn't work out so well. I really should have gone to your Dad about the problem. He'll know what to do. Will you stay with him while I get your Dad."

Charlie nodded and waited until Curtis left before he went down to sit down besides his friend.

Bernard felt miserable when he heard Charlie's and Curtis's conversation. He felt even worse when he felt the man's arms go around him.

"I don't want your father to know about this." He moaned.

"Bernard, you can't keep things secrets from Dad. He's Santa. Relax. He'll know what to do for you. I know that he cares about you."

"Charlie's right Bernard. I do care." Scott came into the room with Curtis in tow. He took in Bernard's pallor and took charge of the situation.

"Curtis, go get Doctor Lazarus. Tell him that Bernard needs him right away."

"Yes sir." Said the other elf.

Bernard paled when he heard the name of Doctor Lazarus and shifted in Charlie's arms.

"Santa, there is some mistake. Doctor Edward is my doctor."

Scott went over and knelt before his elf. "I know that Edward is your regular doctor. I need Lazarus to check out your mental well being. His expertise in dealing with magic withdrawal is out standing. He can prescribe medicine that can help ease the pain that you are going through right now."

Scene 2:

Bernard fidgeted in Charlie's arms when he heard footsteps on the stairway.

"His rooms are right this way Doctor." Curtis's stress filled voice floated from the upstairs hallway.

Scott looked up as the door opened. A small elf wearing plaid golf slacks walked into the room. Under normal circumstances the sight would have brought a smile to his lips.

The doctor walked over to the group. Curtis followed behind him carrying the doctor's bag.

"Hello Santa. I understand that our Bernard is not feeling quite like his usual self. Well let me have a look at him."

He opened his bag and took out a pair of small goggles which he placed on his head. Bernard began once again to fidget in Charlie's arms and moaned as he thought. _'Not the goggles.' _He knew that the doctor was going use them to try to peer into eyes with them. Bernard remembered the old proverb, _'The eyes are the windows to ones soul.'_.

"Young man. I'll need for you to hold him still while I check him out."

Charlie nodded.

The doctor placed a chair in front of the fidgeting elf. Lazarus flipped the switch on the goggles and turned to peer into Bernard's eyes. Bernard dropped his gaze. The doctor gripped the elf's head and tilted it back so that he could examine his eyes.

"Bernard I need for you to remain still so that I can get a proper reading on your emotions. Moving your head is only going to waste time for everybody. Now hold still for me." He felt Bernard tense up then relax.

"That's better. Ah yes. I see the problem." He sighed and turned off his goggles.

"Santa, the Trivoly elves are water elemental's. When a water elemental's powers are cut off from their power they experience a great sense of loss of one's self. Bernard is feeling it even more than a normal Trivoly being that his Father, Jack Frost, is one of the most powerful water elemental out there."

Scott sighed. "Is there anything you can do for him."

The doctor placed the goggles back into his bag. He took out a syringe and vial.

"Yes. For now I am going to start him on a powerful antidepressant. I will return again tomorrow night to recheck his emotions and give him another injection. Also he should not be left alone right now. Someone should be with him at all times."

Charlie spoke up. "Dad, I'll stay with him for the first watch."

"Thanks Charlie. Neil and I will take the other watches." Scott said as he gazed on his young elf.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 10

"Jack your father and I have grave news. We have decided to send you to the North Pole immediately. It seems that young Bernard has begun to experience a backlash caused by the blockage of his powers. You need to be ready for transport in thirty minutes."

Scene 1:

Jack Frost paced in front of his Mother's throne. His five trunks was placed neatly to one side. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind as he waited. _'What do I tell him. How is he going to react to my being there. Will he ever learn to trust me like he does Santa.' _Despite of the recent change to his heart, he still found that he was jealous of Santa's popularity.

Two large oak dryads came into the throne room. They bowed to him and picked up his luggage. They loaded behind Mother Nature on her cloud carriage.

Jack took a calming breath before joining her.

"Isn't Father Time coming with us?"

"No Jack. I'm afraid that your Father had pressing matters with the change of seasons. Spring came too early this year in parts of the world while your winter frost fairies are still trying to hold winter over the other parts. He is now trying to juggle a new schedule so that all of the parties can have be satisfied happy. "

Jack nodded. He understood how difficult his Father's job could be. He remembered back to the times when his own winter handy work would be spoilt when the summer winds decided blow a season too early.

"Mom. Do you think my teaching will do the boy any good. I could just denounce him as my son and take back any of the powers that he inherited from myself."

"Jack you can't run away from your duty to Bernard because it is painful to you. Besides your Father has read a great destiny for him foretold in the stars. You must help him on his journey."

Scene 2:

Curtis gasped when he saw a red glowing meteorite land softly in front of the chalet. He ran over to take a closer look and saw that it wasn't made of rock but feathers and a beak. The phoenix held up its one of its legs toward the elf.

"Hello Fella. I don't know what phoenix's like to eat." He approached the bird and untied the letter making sure to be careful not to get burned.

Judy came up behind him carrying a bucket of coal. "They like to eat coal. Did you know that our coal mine feeds most of Mother Nature's phoenix's. She probably heard that Bernard took a turn for the worse."

"You're right, Judy. This is her handwriting. It's addressed to the boss." He turned away from the other elf and was going up the front steps to the chalet.

"Curtis. Wait. How is Bernard really. I heard the rumor that Doctor Lazarus had to come out and give him medicine."

Frowning at this Curtis answered her. "I don't like to spread rumors Judy. And I don't like that you are listening to rumors."

"I'm Sorry Curtis. Its that I'm just worried about him. Please tell Bernard that I hope he's feeling better. Also tell him that I will come to visit him whenever Santa says its okay."

"Knowing that you want to visit him may just help to cheer the guy up. I'm sorry I bit your head off. Let me inform you that most of the rumors that he turned a hideous ice creature is unfounded. But it is true that he did have an emotional breakdown on Monday night. Santa, Charlie, and Mrs. Claus have been taking turns watching him. He seems to be improving somewhat. I'll ask Santa when would be a good time for your visit."

Judy watched as Curtis continued on his way with the letter in his hands.

Once inside the chalet, Curtis went to Santa's study and knocked. "Come in Curtis." Came the muffled reply.

The elf opened the door and saw Neil sitting with Santa at the conference table.

"Santa how did you know it was me? You keep amazing me with your Santa magic."

Scott just smiled at the elf. "It had nothing to do with my magic. Your knock is very distinctive. Can I help you with anything."

"Oh yeah. It's a letter from Mother Nature for you. It was delivered by a phoenix."

Scott took the letter and opened it. "Oh goodness. Mother Nature heard about Bernard's collapse the other night. She on her way with Jack as we speak. She thinks that Jack needs to start his lessons right away."

Curtis was surprised when he saw his boss start to pace back and forth on the rug by the fire.

"Santa isn't that a good thing. It could mean that Bernard's bands could be coming off quicker." The small elf found himself asking.

"It could be good news than again it may be terrible news. Bernard is still in a fragile state right now. Seeing Jack may just set him off. I hope Mother Nature is right about this."

Neil rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Scott, I've talked with Doctor Lazarus. I think it would of help to Bernard that Mother Nature is coming. She may relax the wrist band bonds so that the teaching can occur."

"Does that mean that we might have another episode like the time Bernard blasted a hole in my chalet."

"I said relax the bands. He won't have full access to his powers until he can show that he can maintain control. It also means something else as his guardian that you may not like."

Scott's brow furrowed. "What do you mean Neil."

A pale Curtis gasped. "Oh no."

Scott looked over at him and than back toward's Neil. "Okay Guys. Tell me what is going on."

Curtis fidgeted. "Sir part of being a guardian for a bonded elf means handling any discipline. Bernard may fight Jack's teachings. If he loses control because he is not following the teaching, you or Mrs. Claus would be called in to punish him."

"Punish him in what way." He asked with a heavy heart.

Neil began slowly. "It is a lot like grounding a child. If you find that a boy is not being a responsible driver you would take away his car and drivers license. If you find the bonded elf is not properly learning the control he needs, you would have to sap his powers again using the wrist bonds."

"In other words, I would have to ground Bernard from his magic. I would have to punish him."

"I told you how cousin Abby had to be bonded." Curtis asked.

"Yes, I remember, Curtis. You said that she used to turn elves into cats."

"Yes sir. Well Abby has a great transformation power now that she knows how to use it properly. Her ability to transform an elf into anything has helped our data elf collectors. They can go out in the world unnoticed by the mortal populace. At first she used to transform elves into cats by accident, but later she would delight in turning them into cats. She loved cats and wanted to have many around her. She had been bonded at the time to my Dad, Timis. I can't tell you the number of times he had to ground her power. Finally she outgrew the need to turn us into cats and was finally released from the bonds." Curtis looked over at Neil.

"I think what Curtis is trying to say is that we all know how stubborn Bernard could be regarding what he thinks is proper use of his magic. You do remember how he used to think that teleporting himself to my house and stealing my food was okay."

Scott laughed. "Yeah I remember. I finally told him if he kept it up, he would end up on the naughty list. He just couldn't quite understand that stealing by magical means was still stealing."

"My point exactly. What if he and Jack had an argument about freezing a town. For example, Bernard wants to freeze a town in the deep south because a little boy down there wants it to snow for Christmas. Jack refuses because he knows that the southern town is not equipped to handle it."

"Bernard would do the right thing. Neil. And you been watching too many Christmas cartoons with Luce." Scott said with a chuckle.

Neil shrugged. "Actually I got the idea when I was talking to Bernard last night. He told me that once he learns to control his frost making ability, he would like to visit the south."

Scott paled. "Because we get a lot of letters from kids every year who writes us that they no longer believe in us because we don't bring them the snow that they wanted. Bernard hates the fact that those kids think that we let them down. "

Neil nodded. "Do you think you could punish your elf given that circumstance?"

"Yes, I would have to punish him in that case. Man I never knew adopting an elf could be so much problems." Santa steepled his hands together.

"I only hope that when Mother Nature gets here, she could offer me some sort of comfort."


	11. Chapter 11

Bernard and Jack, Chapter11

Scene 1:

Scott knocked on Bernard's suite before he entered. He nodded to Carol sitting on the sofa. Looking over at the elf lying in bed being examined by Doctor Lazarus.

"How's is he today?" He whispered to Carol.

"Laz said that he is doing much better. He said that we can reduce the amount of the amuralite injections. It seems that his body now has enough in his system to keep his depression in check. Lazarus said that Bernard no longer needs to have someone with him at night."

Scott took a deep breath. "That's good news. I may have some even better news. Mother Nature and Jack are on the way. She wants Jack to begin his training right away. I've sent Curtis and Judy to greet them and bring them up here."

A movement from the bed alerted the couple that the doctor's patient was no longer being a patient elf. He had slipped off the bed.

"No. I'm tired of those shots. You said I had enough of that stuff in my body."

The doctor huffed. "Yes. I know what I said. I also said that you still needed the shots to maintain a proper balance. Now give me your arm."

Bernard jumped out of reach. "I hate that stuff. It burns."

He backed a few steps from the doctor. He would have continued his backward gait but found his path blocked off. Turning his head, he saw Santa and Mrs. Claus standing behind him.

Trying to act nonchalant about the matter he said to the pair. "Um hey guys."

A stern _'Hello Bernard!' _was heard from Carol while _'Bernard what do you think you are doing?'_ was received by Scott.

Shaking his hands he pointed to the doctor. "Please guys. I really hate taking that stuff."

"Sorry Bernard." Scott shook his head as he snaked his arms around the elf. "But the stuff brought you back from the miserable elf that you turned into the other night. Now hold still. It will take only a minute."

The doctor approached them with the shot. "I'm sorry he got away from me."

Carol helped hold Bernard's arm still for Lazarus. The elf winced when the medicine began to burn as it coursed into his veins.

"Bernard. The other night I asked you to tell me if you felt any discomfort. The burning is a side effect. A side effect that can be easily treated."

The doctor reached in his bag and pulled out a long plastic bag. He broke it open and took out some blue gauze which he wrapped around the elf's arm. The gauze felt cold to the touch and the coolness began to relieve the burning sensation.

"I'll leave several packets of the ice gauze here for you and Mrs. Claus if he has any more complaints about of burning." The doctor told the couple.

"Thank's Laz. You've been a good friend in all of this mess."

"It's okay Santa. I know how bad it can get for him. I had the same problem when it happened to me." Lazarus turned his attention toward his patient.

Bernard bit his lip. "I'm sorry Laz."

"If you have any problems. Call me. You understand."

"Yeah. I understand. I just wished I didn't have to take the stuff at all." Said the elf as he to rub his arm.

The doctor nodded and turned toward the door. He paused when he heard Santa call to him.

"Laz with all the excitement I forgot to tell you. Mother Nature is bringing Jack here today."

"That's good news. The wrist bonds will be loosened and Bernard will soon be learning control. Also the amount of amuralite could be reduced even more." The doctor laughed at the smile that appeared on Bernard's face.

"Good afternoon Santa. "I'm off to my classes at the university."

"See you tomorrow Laz." Carol called out to the doctor.

She paused and took a deep breath. "Scott I too have to go. I need to set up my afternoon teaching schedule with Lucy. I'll met you downstairs in a hour for lunch."

"We can have lunch while we talk to Mother Nature and Jack." He looked back at his elf. "I also need this hour to talk over some things over with Bernard."

Scott sat back down on the sofa. He tilted his head back as he pondered the elf standing before him.

Bernard began to pace nervously in front of him aware that the talk was not going to be pleasant.

"S S S Santa, I'm sorry how I acted today." He hated how he began to stammer.

Santa just nodded his head. "I know that you're sorry. The talk I had in mind is about any future problems that may occur. I found out that there is going to be a catch with the bond that now exist between yourself and Mrs. Claus and I."

Bernard paled and rubbed his wrists. "If I lose control of my powers again, you would be in charge of enforcing the power of the bracelets."

"Exactly. I think we need to discuss a few ground rules about your lessons with Jack. We do want your experience to be a pleasant one."

"You mean no blasting Jack into next century." Bernard attempted a small joke. At Santa's stern face he faltered.

"Bernard I'm serious. If Mrs. Claus or I hear that you haven't been listening to his instructions, we will not be happy. We will reinforce the wrist bands power if it comes to it. Do you understand what I am saying."

"Yes Sir."

Scene 2:

Scott was still in his talk with the elf when they heard Curtis's distinctive knock on the suite door.

Bernard exhaled a heavy sigh. "I guess that's the clue that Jack and Mother Nature have arrived." He walked over and opened the door.

Curtis gushed out. "Santa. Mother Nature and Jack are downstairs in the living room and Mrs. Claus said it was time for lunch."

"Calm down Curtis. You really need to slow down when you talk." Santa said gently. "Bernard and I are on our way down now."

When they reached the living room they saw that Carol had set up the lunch buffet style. Bernard glanced around and saw Mother Nature, Jack and Neil sitting on the magically enlarged couch. Each had a plate of food in their hands.

"Good afternoon Madam." He said while bowing to leader of the Council of Legendary Figures. He frowned when he acknowledged the other Legendary. "Jack."

Santa grabbed his shoulder and whispered. "Remember what we talked about upstairs. You must show him the proper respect. He is one of the Legendaries. You must learn to deal with him without bringing up the past. "

The elf gritted his teeth as he turned back toward the head Frost fairy. He bowed. "I'm sorry. Good afternoon. Sir. I hope you enjoy your stay at the chalet."

Jack knew that the young elf before him was not truly sorry for the disrespect earlier showed to him. He looked the elf over. _'He has Maripola's face but he inherited my lithe body.'_

Jack remembered a time when the two played together during the winter months. Bernard's mother did not know that the two had met. Jack had taught him how to make icicle ornaments. At the time he thought the elf was Maripola's brother. The Frost Fairy shook his head. _'Had I known it then that Bernard was my son, I would have stolen him away from Maripola. Away from everything he knew.'_

"Its okay Bernie." He said using his old nickname for the elf. He saw the elf stiffen at the name.

"The name is Bernard." Came the cold reply.

Jack gulped. "Of course. My mistake. Bernard." He looked to his mother.

Mother Nature exchanged glances with the two Clauses as the same thought occurred to them. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Scene 3:

Once lunch was over Curtis and Judy helped Mrs. Claus take the dishes into the kitchen. The two elves shooed her back out with promises that they would finish doing the dishes so that she could attend the meeting with Mother Nature and Jack.

Mother Nature and Jack both stood up and began to walk toward the elf. The normally stoic elf emitted a half shriek and began to back away nervously.

Scott sighed and looked at Carol as if to say. _'Here we go again.' _ They both grabbed the elf to hold him in place.

Mother Nature began to sing the Trivoly lullaby which calmed him. "Santa. Carol. You need to both hold one of his wrists. We are going to loosen the bonds a bit."

The magic flowed around the two Clauses and into the bracelets. Bernard groaned.

Jack nodded. "He will now have some of his basic Frost powers back. I can now begin to re teach him some of the control. I think tomorrow we'll begin with turning cream into ice cream."

The elf griped as he rubbed his wrists. "I learned that lesson when I was in ELF 1 at the Elfburg elementary."

The Frost Fairy shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but with the new change of power that you now have to relearn all of your Frost magic."

The elf finally asked a question that had been on his mind since learning that the bands would be loosened. "Will I still have my other Trivoly elf powers. My non Frost powers I mean."

The Frost Fairy began to chew on his bottom lip as he turned toward Mother Nature who answered the question.

"Bernard, are you asking if you still have your teleportation abilities? The bracelets will allow you a limited use of your teleportation. If you were to teleport yourself, you would not be able to transport yourself back for 24 hours. It would leave you vulnerable to the outside world. So while you still have the ability you are not to use it under any circumstance. Therefore you are forbidden to use that power."


	12. Chapter 12

Bernard and Jack, Chapter12

Author's notes. Some of this chapter deals with some of the people that Bernard meets in my earlier fic. The Santa Clause, The Human Clause. Especially Chapter ten of that fic.

Scene 1:

That night after supper Bernard excused himself and went off to bed. He thought back to the times when he had lost his elf powers. The first time when he and fourteen others had been hit by the Human Clause. At that time he and the others had been sent out into the mortal world to learn from the outside world for the time period the clause was in effect. The just recently moved back to the pole once the clause's effects had passed. The one power that he had missed while in the mortal world was his teleportation ability. Unknown to the inhabitants at the North Pole, he had used his teleportation skills to continue to visit with some of the sick children at the hospital where he used to be a volunteer worker. He had promised to visit Melissa and Drew before they had their operations. A promise he could not keep after he lost control of his growing frost powers. A promise he could not keep after Mother Nature bound him using the neck and wrist bands.

'_Its not fair. I just got my teleportation power back again. I know how to blend in to scenery. Mother Nature probably invented the 24 hour rule just so I wouldn't try to teleport. I just visit Melissa and Drew to see how their operations went. No one has to know that I have been to the Whitehall Hospital.' _He fumed to himself.

Bernard went over to the his nearest trunk and dressed in the jeans and the old hospital jacket he used to wear. Inside the jacket pocket he found his old hospital id card. He attached it to the jacket. Closing his eyes, he thought of the alley outside of the hospital. He felt the surge of teleportation magic then blackness overtook him.

"Ow. That never happened to me before when I was teleporting. These blasted bands have really screwed my powers up." He looked up and let out a sigh of relief. He was outside the hospital.

He looked down at the id on his jacket which read _Bernard Calvin. _

He walked into the main lobby and took the elevator to the children's floor. "Hey Nancy. " He greeted the head nurse. "I was checking on Melissa and Drew. I had a family emergency and could not make it here to see them. Did their operations go okay."

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry Bernard, Drew died before they could operate. His kidneys failed." Bernard looked at the nurse stunned by the news.

She continued. "Melissa's operation was a success. She is however devastated by Drew's death. Your coming by may just be the thing to cheer her up. "

Bernard nodded and wiped back the tears and put on a smile on his face. "I'm not too late am I."

"No there is still an hour left on visiting hours."

He went down to Melissa's room and knocked on the door. The little girl looked up and saw the elf standing at the door. "Hey Melissa. I'm sorry I couldn't make it here before. Something came up at the pole. I hope you can understand."

"Why didn't you come before. If you had come here, you could have saved Drew." Melissa hollered at the elf.

Bernard walked quickly into the room and over to the shaken child. "Melissa. I couldn't come. I lost my powers for awhile. I'm so sorry about Drew but not even my magic could have saved him. You do know I would have never done anything to hurt the two of you."

The girl saw the glimmer of truth in the elf's eyes. "So how did you lose your powers this time. And I want the whole truth."

The elf frowned. "The truth of the matter. Okay, you remember the last time I visited the two of you. The time you had the big snowfall."

"Yes. I remember. Drew wanted to see some snow before his operation. What about it."

"Well I think I may have caused it."

"Bernard don't be silly. Jack Frost is responsible for all snowfalls."

The elf frowned when she said the name Jack Frost.

"Yeah but I just found out recently that I'm Jack's son. My frost powers have just started to emerge and I could not control the power. Mother Nature just gave me back some of my powers and I decided to come by and see you." He decided to omit the part where it was forbidden for him to use his teleporting ability.

"Bernard is there something that you aren't telling me." She inquired of the elf.

"Yeah. But I don't want you to worry. Okay."

They continued talking until the fifteen minute warning bell chimed.

"Well I guess your going to teleport back to the pole now."

Bernard nodded and thought about his home at the pole. He became dizzy and found himself falling to the floor. Remembering Mother Nature's caution about his teleporting. _'This is not good Bernard. You will not be able to teleport back to the pole until another 24 hours.'_

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He heard Melissa crying.

"Stay down on the floor. I've called Nurse Nancy. She should be here in a minute."

The nurse rushed into the room. "What's the emergency, Melissa."

"Its not me. Its Bernard. He fainted." The girl pointed at the elf on the floor.

The nurse walked over to him. "Can you stand."

"I just became a little dizzy." He stood up and shook his head slightly. "Its probably just a bug I picked up somewhere. Do you think you can call Doris to see if she could pick me up. She can contact my guardian so that he can pick me up and take me back to Canada."

Nancy helped the elf out of Melissa's room and into the lobby. She called the Davis residence.

"Doris, do you think you can pick up Bernard Calvin. He's here at the hospital and does not look too good. No what. Bernard do you want to talk to her. She doesn't believe it when I said that you are here."

Bernard grimaced as he took the phone. "Hello Mrs. Davis. No its really me. I'm here in Whitehall visiting a friend of mine in the hospital. No Mr. Calvin isn't here. Is there anyway that you can take me to your house so that I can contact my boss. I mean Mr. Calvin so that he can come and get me. I'd really appreciate it. I think he would appreciate it too. No I don't think I can walk that far."

Nurse Davis took the phone from the elf. "Doris, Its me again Nancy. I don't think that he should be walking home. You will. Okay you are sending Leroy out to get the boy. That's great. He'll meet him downstairs in the main lobby. Thanks."

Leroy came by and picked the elf up. He spoke to the boy sitting in the passenger seat. "So Bernard, how's life been treating since you got your elf ears back."

The elf frowned. "It was going good until I started having problems with my powers again."

"You human again."

"No not quite. I lost control of my powers and now I have to take lessons again on how to regain control of them. That sort of thing."

"So what are you doing out here then." He asked the elf.

"You could say that I sort of ran away from home." The elf sighed at the lame joke.

Leroy looked back at the elf. "So I'm guessing that Mr. Calvin will not be happy with you when he finds out what happened."

Bernard ran his hands through his curls. "You could say that. You see I not supposed to be using my teleporting power anymore. But I could not resist using it to visit Melissa in the hospital."

"How are you going to contact him."

Bernard frowned. "The same way I contacted him the last time. I'll write a letter explaining that I'm at your house. He'll come and get me. Then you will not have to see me anymore."

"You mean that I wont find my wife's pineapple cheesecake missing from the refrigerator anymore."

Bernard smiled and wrinkled his nose at the older man. "I'm sorry Leroy. I missed Doris's cooking. Especially her cheesecake. Do you think if we asked nicely she would share the recipe with Mrs. Claus."

Leroy laughed. "She said that she is going to keep that recipe secret until the day she dies. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Once they got to the house Bernard grabbed a couple of sheets of paper. He wiped the tears out of his eyes that formed in his eyes as he began to write the letter.

_Dear Santa. No sense beating around the bush. Its me Bernard. I've ignored Mother Nature's warning and teleported myself to the Whitehall Hospital to visit a friend. I don't have enough power to get myself back until for the next twenty four hours. I'm currently at Leroy and Doris Davis's house. Bernard._

Bernard stuck the letter into an envelope. He addressed the envelope thus. _Santa care of Curtis at the North Pole. Urgent immediate response needed._

He knew that any letter received that also had Curtis's name attached would have a greater chance of being answered right away.

Scene 2:

The chalet's guests had all split up to their respective suites.

Bud and Sylvia Newman had taken up little Buddy to their suite so that the Clauses could have some alone time to their selves. Neil, Laura, Charlie and Lucy had also retired early to theirs. Lucy started doing the homework that Carol had assigned. Jack retired to the new Frost suite to plan out his new lesson plans with Bernard.

Scott smiled suggestively at his wife. "Hey Carol. Where all alone now. I think that Bud and Sylvia are trying to give us hints that they want more grandchildren. Well what do you say?"

"Scott if they want any more grandchildren, they can adopt some elves." She laughed at first but suddenly became serious. "What are we going to do about Bernard. I know that he has been struggling with his powers lately but his attitude tonight. He was plain impossible. I was sure glad when you allowed him to go to bed early."

"You're right. There was something else wrong with his attitude tonight. It was almost like he wanted us to send him from the table. It was like he wanted us to send him to his room." A sudden insight had Scott gasping for his breath. They ran quickly up to Bernard's room. He knocked on the door but heard no answer. He entered the room with Carol close behind.

Carol paled. "Bernard teleported himself." She tried to locate his magical signature through the bond but could not get a trace of it at the pole.

Scott shook his head at her. "I think that he transported himself outside to the mortal world. It's a good thing that we can track him using his neck band."

The two quickly dressed and found themselves running toward the elf command post. Before they got there they heard the Elfcon alarms began to go off.

Curtis rushed over to meet them. "Santa I'm glad you come here so quick. We have a plane on the radar."

Scott nodded to the command team and took his position at the periscope. He nodded to Curtis and he hit the silent running alert. The plane finally passed over head and out of the area. Curtis smiled and hit the all clear button.

"Curtis. I need for you guys to see if you can track down Bernard's neck band with the sensor grid. He's teleported himself out to the mortal world."

Curtis walked up to the command team's second officer.

"Lenny, You heard the big guy. See if you can get a fix on Bernard."

"We will do it Curtis. But it can take as much as thirty hours. It depends on how far Bernard has teleported and the ionic interference here at the pole." Answered Lenny, Aka Porkchop.

"Just do it."

Curtis hit opened his comm link with Judy. "Judy, Please bring up three cocoas up to the command center immediately. Over."

He heard Judy's excited voice on the comm link. "Curtis. The mail elves just received a letter marked with Santa and your name. Its marked urgent. I recognize the handwriting. Its from Bernard. Over."

Scott pushed the comm link. "Judy, this is Santa. Bring the letter up to the command center immediately. Forget about the cocoa. Over."

Curtis pouted when he heard this. "But Santa I was looking forward to some nice hot cocoa."

Judy ran into the command center and handed the letter over Santa.

He read the letter and sighed. "Well Carol at least he wasn't dumb enough to be caught by the authorities. He is with the Leroy and Doris Davis as we speak."

Carol smiled. "I know that he had ignored Mother Nature's warning about teleporting but I am proud that he wrote home to tell us where he is."

"Yes but we are still going to have to punish him. We will have to ground him from his magic for at least a week." Scott sat down. "He could have been captured."

"The Secret of Santa could have been compromised." Curtis added.

Carol shook her head. "But it didn't happen. Santa is right he will be punished and grounded. I think he will have learned his lesson."

"Actually Carol. He hasn't learned to control his impulses. You're a school teacher. How would you handle this. Jack will not be able to show him the control he needs once we restrengthen the wrist bands."

"I think that Bernard will have to write lines or write an essay regarding the proper control for each the Frost magic. I saw Jack had some fine books on the subject. My only question is how to we rescue our wayward elf."

Scott laughed. "I know that Bernard isn't going to like this. I can't leave the pole for at least thirty hours after an Elfcon alert has been called. The only exception to that rule is my annual Christmas Eve sleigh ride. It looks like we need to call out the E. L. F. squad to pick up our elf. The squad does need some training anyway. Let's call the operation Catch That Elf."

Curtis ears wiggled when he heard the plan. "Santa. Are you sure that you want to do that to him. Those E. L. F. guys can get kind of rough."

Scene 3:

Leroy and Doris Davis sat on the couch in the living room watching the distraught elf as he paced back and forth. He sighed when he heard the clock on the wall chiming midnight.

"I think you need to get some sleep dear. I can't offer you your old room as we are in the process of remodeling it into a room for our daughter and granddaughter. You can sack out in Mason's old room however."

"Thanks Doris. I know Santa will be on his way. He is just waiting for complete darkness. He has to be careful when he visits the mortal world in the spring. Its kind of hard to explain the sudden appearance of Santa during the spring."

The elf stretched his legs before he sat down in a easy chair. The sound of the front doorbell caused him to jump. Doris walked over and opened the door.

"Are you Doris Davis?" Asked the voice that Bernard recognized as Lacy, the leader of Alpha unit of the E.L.F. rescue squad.

"Yes, that would be me. And may I ask your name Miss."

"I'm Lacy, of the E. L. F. Is Bernard here?"

"Are you friends of his?"

Lacy giggled. "Actually yes I'm an old friend of his from the E. L. F. Squadron. Although he may not like what I have to do to him."

Bernard straightened his shoulders and went over to the door. "I'm here Lacy. Santa must have been busy tonight."

"I'm afraid so. We had an Elfcon alert so he could not leave the pole. The only ones available to pick you up is the E. L. F. Squad." Lacy spoke into her walkie talkie. "I have the criminal in custody. Converge at my coordinates."

Suddenly chaos erupted in the living room when eight elves came flying out of the fireplace. Each one held in the arms a string of Christmas tree lights.

Bernard turned to their leader. "Oh come on Lacy. Since when I am a criminal. Lacy you know me. I'm Bernard."

"You are also a bonded elf who teleported himself to the mortal world. I have on record that your Guardians, the Clauses did not give you permission for this trip. We also have on record the letter you sent to the pole which acknowledged the fact that you knew that you had done wrong. You are aware that by your own actions, you have exposed yourself to the mortal world when you fainted at the hospital tonight. Santa is being lenient toward you. You could have been charged with violations against the S.O.S."

"I wasn't caught. I know the head Nurse, Nancy. I convinced her to let me come home with Leroy and Doris." Bernard pleaded.

"You were lucky. Had the hospital staff ran a blood test on you, the Secret of Santa would have been in jeopardy. Our very existence as elves would have been compromised. Those charges have been dropped by Santa. But the charge of running away from your bonded guardians still exist. As the leader of the E. L. F. I have no choice but to bring you in." Lacy explained. "Bernard, You were once a leader of the E. L. F. What would you do in my position?"

"I would have hog tied up the elf and taken him back to the pole."

Bernard nodded to her. He removed his old E. L. F. squadron beret and placed it in his back pocket. He placed his hands behing his back and knelt in front of the elf girl. Lacy gave the order to her squadron. Within a minute, Bernard was wrapped in strands of Christmas tree lights.

Lacy looked over at Leroy and Davis who looked on in shock.

"Miss you can't do that do him. Let him go." They yelled at the girl.

Bernard looked up at them. "Its okay guys. I'm not hurt. I'll be okay. I'm just kind of humiliated. I'll have Santa. I mean Scott send you a letter to explain this."

The E. L. F. squad took the ends of the lights in their hands and lifted their bound prisoner into the air. Soon they were speeding toward the pole. At first he found the experience a bit unnerving until he relaxed. The gently rocking soon had him falling fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Bernard and Jack, Chapter13

Bernard awoke to find Lacy patting his face. "Wake up sleeping beauty. We are just about to arrive back at the pole."

The others of the E. L. F. Squadron gently put him down near the candy cane striped pole. Lacy signaled to Marc, her second in command, who went over and pushed the button on the top of the pole. They heard the ice elevator start to hum. The squadron watched as a section of ice disappeared deeper into the ice cavern.

The tied elf cocked his head at Lacy. "Um Lacy. Shouldn't We be on the lift."

Lacy shook her head. "No. Santa told me to deliver you here. He will be coming up on the lift to get you."

Lacy heard a groan from her captive friend when they heard the lift start its ascent. Bernard looked over to the section to see not only Santa but Mrs. Claus as well. He bowed his head.

"Hello Santa. Mrs. Claus." The E. L. F. commander said in greeting to her boss.

"Hello Lacy. Bernard gave you trouble in getting home?" Santa asked.

"No problem. Sir." She said with a grin on her face.

Santa gave her his most serious look on his face. "Then why did you tie him up. I told you to go easy on him."

The commander gave a cross between a cough and a laugh. "Well you see Santa. It was easier to transport him this way. E. L. F. rules and regulations. I explained about the elfcon emergency that we had to Bernard. He is a former member of the E. L. F. squad and knew that he could have put us all at risk. He wasn't hurt as a matter of fact he slept most of the way here."

Carol went over to the tied elf. She lifted his head as she spoke to him. "Bernard Dear. Are you alright?"

He nodded to her and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yes Ma'am. I'm alright. Embarrassed but alright."

Carol gazed over at her husband. "Scott. I don't think our elf is going to run away any time soon."

"You're right Carol. I'll handle it." Scott again put back on his sternest Santa look. "Okay Guys. Untie him."

The squadron elves walked over and began to unplug and untwist the string of lights. Soon they had fallen around the Bernard's body. Carol helped him into a sitting position.

Lacy went over to Santa with a clipboard. "Santa I need your initials that you have received the package. Is there anything else the squadron can do for you."

"Yes, I need for you to go back down below to Elfburg. The missis and I need to have a private talk with Bernard."

They watched as the squadron left on the elevator.

Santa came over and stood before the elf. Bernard winced when he looked up into his angry eyes. He gulped and remembered the few times he had seen Santa angry.

"Bernard why did you do it. You heard Mother Nature tell you that you could not teleport. It was a good thing that you had Leroy and Doris there to help you. I've talked to Mother Nature and she told me that teleporting with the bracelets on could cause you to blackout. Do you know what would have happened had you blacked out at the hospital. They would have run blood test and exams on you and discovered that you aren't human. We are very disappointed in you." Scott took Carol's hand in his whose face also took on a stern look.

Bernard shuddered and crossed his arms and hugged his knees.

"I did black out when I first teleported myself to the hospital alley. I didn't think I was out all that long. I didn't really think this through at all." He hid his face as the tears began to fall. "I know that saying I'm sorry won't make a difference but I am very sorry."

He felt Carol pull his head up again but this time he saw concern in her eyes.

"Bernard you are right. This time saying I'm sorry won't cut it. You will have to be punished. You will be grounded. For seven days you will not leave your suite for any reason other than to come to meals. Your wrist bands will also have to be strengthened again for a period of seven days. Therefore you will not have any of your magic."

"Without any magic I can't start learning control from Jack." He mumbled dropping his head again.

"Bernard look at us." Santa commanded. The elf looked up. "I know that you feel that everything has turned against you. Your magic, your job and status here. But it will become better but you have to also make an effort here also. Carol is right. We are going to punish you and restrengthen the bands. And you can still have classes with Jack. He has several books on Frost Magic. While you are in your room you will read these books and study with Jack."

"Yes sir." Bernard said sadly while holding up both of his wrists to his boss.

Scott and Carol each took one of Bernard's arms. They performed the strengthening magic on the wrist bands. Scott pushed the elevator button and they began their descent.

"Okay, Bernard. Lets get back to the chalet. Its almost ten o'clock in the morning and we haven't gotten any rest." Sighed the tired Santa.

Bernard looked down in shame at the comment. He realized that of the three of them he was the only one to have had any sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Bernard and Jack, Chapter14

Authors Note. I have changed the rating. I may change it again to higher. I just don't know how the story is going to play out.

Smells of coffee, cocoa, pancakes, eggs, sausages hit the trio when they opened the door to the chalet. The elf's mouth began to water. Teleporting always made him hungry_. 'That sure smells good.' _ He turned turned around and looked uncertainly at the two Clauses.

Scott cocked one eyebrow at the elf and shook his head in a negative gesture. He pointed to the stairs. Bernard shuffled his feet and dropped his head.

Charlie made his way over to his father. "Hey Dad. We all made you a big breakfast. We read your note about what had happened last night."

Neil, Laura, Bud, Sylvia, looked over at the elf standing in the middle of the living room. Lucy glanced up at him from her desk where she had been entertaining Buddy with crayons and paper. Another wave of shame came over Bernard and any thought of food became unsettling to his stomach.

"I guess I better get on up to my room now." He said and ran upstairs to his suite.

He was startled to find an an angry Jack was barricading the door to his room. "Um. Jack, I need to get by."

Frost moved slightly and Bernard went through the door. He looked up slightly annoyed to find that Jack had following him.

"Um, please get out of my room." He tried calmly.

Frost grabbed the elf by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"How am I supposed to teach you my magic when you can't perform the simplest spells? What am I supposed to be doing while you are in your room! " He yelled before releasing his grip.

"Um Carol thought that instead of actual magic application you could assign me a kind of homework assignment. Something she called lines. Or maybe an essay." Bernard stated trying to diffuse the situation. .

"Why should I bother. Maybe I was right I should disinherit you. You can then go back to being the same old elf you had been before. You don't really care about learning from me!"

Bernard found himself taken aback by the anger in the legendary man's voice. Than a thought came to his mind.

'_What right does he have to become angry at me. You abandoned my Mother and my tribe. You allowed them to become stuck in a frozen glacier. You never cared about me.'_

"Is that what you really think happened to your tribe? You were too young to remember what really happened." Jack shot back.

Bernard grabbed his head. _'Stay out of my mind.'_

"Oh please. You are broadcasting your thoughts of me. I'm very susceptible to intense thoughts. If you don't want me to feel them you are going to have to learn to have better control of your emotions."

"You killed my mother and her tribe. You were banned from the council for your actions."

Jack shook his head sadly. "I was banned because I was young and had a bad attitude. Watching you right now I can now say that you definitely inherited my attitude if nothing else."

"I am nothing like you!" The elf angrily retorted. "When I was a child you tricked me into thinking you were my friend! " Bernard spat out the words with vehemence.

"I know the perfect assignment for you. I have seven books on the Trivoly clan. They were chronicled by Father Time and Mother Nature. The Elfburg library also has several books on the subject. Each and every book will give you some more insight to the lost tribe and you must read them all. I think its about time for you to learn what really happened to your people. Until you read the books I will not train you. "

The elf before him stared at him in shock. He breathed and regained his emotional control so that Jack could not read his mind again.

"Jack, Please reconsider. I'll read the seven books you have brought here. Then can you please start teaching me the control of my magic." Bernard pleaded as the thought. _'The Elfburg Library has too many books on the subject. It is going to be hard enough to read Jack's seven books before my seven day grounding is over.' _

"I said what I meant. I want you to read all books on the subject. I want to emphasize that you are not as wise as you think you are in the subject as you think." Frost retorted again.

The elf moaned as a thought hit him. _'Santa will never agree to relax my bracelets until Jack agrees to teach me the magic control I need. Its going to take me forever to read all the Trivoly books in the library.'_ He decided to try to get this across to Jack once again.

"Jack please. You're right I don't know much of the history of my people. I was angry with my Mother and the clan for leaving me alone in the cave. I was angry at you because I remembered that you and she had been arguing. I naturally assumed that you must have been the reason for the tribes disappearance. The Elfburg library has too many books on the subject. There is no way I can possibly read your seven books plus those books before my grounding is over. Santa will never loosen my bracelets after the seven days unless he knew that you have agreed to teach me the control." The elf pleaded.

Frost thought over what the elf had said and took a deep breath before he spoke. _'I must let go of my anger.' _

"Okay maybe I was a bit harsh in my punishment. I am not used to the punish the kid routine. I guess I should have spoked to Santa. He's better at this kind of gig."

Bernard wrinkled his nose. "Would it make you feel better if I said Santa is having a hard time with me too. Carol used to be a high school principle."

"What about all the coal that he delivers every year?"

The elf shrugged his shoulders. "We try to give the little kids a break if they have been trying to be good. Most of the older kids have stopped believing. We actually send out very few coal."

Jack nodded at this. "Okay the way I see it I'm going to have to compromise my punishment. I am going to pick one of the books in my collection for you to read. It's the largest book and it will probably take you all seven days to read it. I want you to be able to learn your control. Bernie. I mean Bernard. I do care about you even though you don't believe it."


	15. Chapter 15

Bernard and Jack, Part 15

Scene 1:

Bernard's grounding had finally come to an end. The elf sighed as he gazed at the book that Jack had insisted that he read. The truth was that Jack did not actually cause his clan's disappearance had been a shock to him. Jack had spoken the truth. The first suspension from the Council was just after the elf was discovered by Father Time in the ice cave.

'_I'm confused. Even Jack thinks that he left me an orphan. I need to talk to someone about this problem. I can't talk to Santa or Mrs. Claus. They are getting ready to take back Charlie, the Miller's and Carol's parents back to the outside world. I don't want to talk to Jack quite yet until I find out more answers.'_

"Something on your mind Bernard?" Asked Lucy when he helped Charlie pack up the luggage.

The elf gazed at her and remembered that she had been studying some of the ancient elf tribes. "Well Lucy, I am kind of stumped regarding some of the history of the Trivoly tribe. The book that Jack gave me has confused me somewhat. I don't suppose you know who I can talk to regarding this matter."

"Judy and Abby know of all the stories regarding the disappearances. You should really see one of them if you have questions. Judy especially has more information since she is the older of the two." The girl told him.

"I'll do that." Bernard said thanking the girl.

Sometime later he found himself standing before Judy's door. He nervously knocked on the door. The door opened and Judy appeared.

"Um, hey Judy. I was wondering if we could talk. I still need to apologize for that time the other day. I also need your help in some research I'm doing on the Trivoly tribe."

Judy blushed. "Bernard, you don't need to apologize. I need to apologize too. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Aren't you going to introduce me. Sweetie." A taller male elf came up from behind her. Bernard found his throat constricting thinking it was a rival.

"Um. If this is a bad time I can always come back." He stammered.

"Relax. This is just my brother, Rich. He is a data collection elf. He just came by to visit me last night. We just got caught up. Rich, you remember Bernard from the time we went to school together."

"Yes, I remember you Bernard." Said the elf standing by Judy. _'I remember the tall shy boy who was picked on by the other's for being too tall to be an elf. And now my own Trivoly gene's had finally kicked into high gear.'_

"Judy has kept up with the Trivoly folkloreas you can see we have some of the Trivoly genes too. You can tell by my larger size." Rich said while shaking hands with Bernard.

"Hey Rich. I remember you too. You and Judy were one of the few elves around here that didn't think my size was unusual. So you are data collector. I don't envy you. I mean isn't kind of embarrassing to go out and go to school with the human kids."

"No actually I used to enjoy it but some of it has gotten kind of weird lately. I used to attend elementary school. But now to my larger size I am forced to attend junior high school. There are few children there that believe in Santa. It's the middle of April and the school had a teacher day. So I decided to visit my sister. It looks like my data collecting days are now over. I'm going to have to find a new job here in Elfburg. I will probably join the Elfburg University to continue my studies. I might be able to join Doctor Lazarus in his practice."

The other elves nodded at this suggestion as they knew that Rich was an elf that could do anything he put his mind to.

"I understand that you have a the big dance that Mrs. Claus is throwing for you. " Rich said teasing Bernard.

"You had to remind me of that didn't you. You were always a good dancer, Rich." Judy laughed when Bernard blushed red. "I still can't talk the Clauses out of the dance. Also Mrs. Claus told me that not only do I have to put up with that dance but I now have to attend every dance at the pole from now on. She said its elfin duty as I am still high elf even if I have been temporarily reassigned."

"It is not going to be that bad. You'll get used to it. Dating is so much fun." Rich laughed at him.

Scene 2:

Later after Rich left the pole to resume his duties in the mortal world, Judy and Bernard discussed the book that Jack had leant him.

"This book that Father Time wrote that tribe vanished on agreement from the elders of the tribe. I always blamed Jack because I had one time read the old accounts of his first banishment."

"Bernard, It happened this way according to the scholars. The human beings were in desperate trouble. At the time they were still living in a primitive state. They needed to hunt for food they were cut off from their supplies. All of the Trivoly adults gave up their elfin powers to freeze part of the ocean so the human hunters could hunt for food. The adults knew that giving up their powers would leave them without immortality. They became like humans themselves. They taught the humans and some of them even fell in love and married. They have had children and descendants. Each time I am under the Human Clause I have researched each of the missing adults human lineage. Scott Calvin is related to your missing Uncle, Prince Craig. Carol is related to another faction of the of the tribe, Prince Carl."

Bernard sat straighter in the chair. "Wait a minute. There used to be an old elfin proverb regarding Santa and his relationship with the elves. It said when Santa and Mrs. Claus reunites the clan, they would become immortals. Do you think that means Scott and Carol Calvin was the key. I mean when Buddy was born the two factions of the tribe would have become one."

Judy nodded. "That is what the Elfburg scholars are saying. They are watching Buddy closely for signs for the magic signature of both of the princes."

"Well that may just make Santa's day. He still worries about falling off the roof. Knowing that he is may be immortal may give him some relief." Bernard giggled.

He looked over at her then resumed his questions about Jack.

"Okay so my Mother and her tribe sacrificed themselves and became human. That does not explain why Jack felt guilty."

"Actually it does." She paused and took a long breath.

"Jack didn't know that he had a son living within the tribe. When he asked your Mother and some of her tribe to sacrifice their powers he caused you to become an orphan. When he discovered that fact he had a big fight with his mother and father. He wanted his father to allow him to go back into time and rescue his son. He was still young like you are now."

"I've read the council records. He caused a snowstorm at the old council headquarters and Mother Nature banished him the first time. I can see that he is no longer as bad as he once was. I don't know Judy. I'm still having a hard time liking the guy."

He found Judy smiling up at him. "What?"

"I think you have problems liking the Jack Frost that you see within yourself. You're scared that you may make the same mistakes that he made. "

"Actually, Jack said the same thing last week when I messed up and was grounded. He said that I inherited his temper. He also said I had a nasty habit of thinking I knew everything." Bernard said as he shook his curls.

She took his hands with her own. "Well he should know. He sees traces of himself within you. But you have something that Jack never had. You have Santa, Mrs. Clause, and Curtis, to help you with your transitional period."

"Yes its nice to know that I have the Clauses and Curtis helping me. It would be even nicer if I knew that I could count on you too." Judy saw the impish look in his eyes. She bent forward and their lips met and they kissed. She blushed.

She looked up again at him and found him also blushing.

"Yes its very nice to know you are also in my corner." He laughed.

"Bernard, could you tell Mrs. Claus that I will be over tomorrow morning. She asked me to help her when she takes you out to the tailors and the hair stylist. I promised I would."

She watched as he ran his hands through his hair again and moaned.

"I am not sure that I am going to like getting my hair styled. The stylist he is always trying to cut too much of my hair. I like my hair long. He even tried to tell the previous Santa that it was not professional to have long haired chief elf."

"You do know why he does that don't you?" She teased him.

"To torture me." He shot back.

"No. The stylist also makes the hair for the baby dolls at the pole. All doll's hair at the pole use donated by the elves. Your curls would be perfect for his baby dolls. "

"Well I guess that makes some sense. He keeps telling me that curls are so five hundred years ago."

"He tells the girls the same thing. I donate to him once every ten years."

"Okay so that is how it works. If I donate to him on a certain schedule he'll not be able to bug me if I let my hair grow longer."

"One could only hope."


	16. Chapter 16

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 16

Scene 1:

Later that evening Bernard opened the door to the chalet and spied Carol and Jack setting the plates on the table for dinner. _'Just in time I'm starved.'_

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late. Is there anything I can do to help?" He inquired politely.

Mrs. Claus smiled at him. "You can put the milk in the glasses. Scott will not be with us tonight for dinner. He is having dinner at my folk's home. We will have our hot cocoa after Buddy is put to bed."

"I can do that." He returned her smile as he filled four glasses of milk for the three adults and a small child's cup for Buddy.

Jack went off into the kitchen and returned with a big bowl of pasta. He placed it in the center of the table. The elf gazed into it.

"Broccoli Fettucine. Wow Mrs. C. That looks great. I can't wait to eat it. You've outdone yourself." Bernard said while attempting to sneak a taste.

"Carol didn't make it I did." huffed Jack while taking the fork from the elf's hand. "I learned it while watching the food network last week while your were grounded. "

"You had to bring that up again. Jack how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that incident." Bernard straightened his shoulders. "Oh yeah here's your book back. I now know that you didn't cause my tribe's disappearance."

"Okay I'm glad you found it interesting. I do have more books on the subject when you are ready to read them."

"Thanks Jack. I may just do that. I saw Judy who helped me understand some of the things written in the book. She and Abby have read most of the books in the library regarding the tribe's history. She asked me if I could join their study group. I am the midst of reading one of the books from the library. Judy is planning to stop by about 10:00 to see if I have any questions regarding the material."

Carol came back into the kitchen with Buddy in her arms and placed him into his child's seat.

"I heard that. You're lucky to have a good friend like Judy to help you." She told the blushing elf.

"Yes Ma'am. She told me just how much a friend she's going to be when we go out shopping for my clothes for the dance. Do I really have to visit that crazy barber."

Carol laughed. "Relax Bernard. I wont let him cut off too much. I just want him to see if he can help thin out some of the curls on top. You do know that you will not be able to wear your beret at the dance."

"Well I give you that is one of the main reasons I wear my beret most of the time. All the other curls go where I want except for those on top. They do tend to become messy and tangled."

"It just needs a little thinning here and there." She assured him.

Later after dinner Bernard settled down on the sofa in the living room to read. The book was a list of each of the family names of the Trivoly elves. He remembered that his mother once telling him as one of the princes he was in charge of remembering each of the clan's names.

He heard the front door open. A weary Santa sank down in the arm chair by the fireplace.

"Hey Santa. Did you have a tough flight."

"No. Bud had invited some of his former football players for some to play the two of us. Some of those guys are professionals." Santa moaned while stretching out his back.

"So I take it you didn't have fun." The elf frowned.

"Actually I had a ball. Its not everyday that you tackled by two Miami football players and live to tell about it. Oh yeah football is a great game to show a person that he is still alive. You should try it sometimes." Scott answered him.

"I'll have to take your word for it." The elf returned back to his book.

"You're starting a new book I see. Jack is turning you into a scholar."

"No actually. This book was recommended by Judy. It has a list of family names of the Trivoly tribe. I guess I kind of tried to ignore my family history. Judy is coming by in a few minutes. We are going to compare notes."

"That's good. I am proud of you. You now realize that you can't escape from your past by ignoring it. I need to get something that Mother Nature entrusted to Carol and

"I can use some help getting it up here."

A few minutes later both Scott and Bernard entered carrying a large trunk. They saw Carol seated in her rocker with a sleepy Buddy. Judy was also there sitting down with another book.

"Mother Nature told us that inside this trunk are several crowns. They belonged to some of the princes of your tribe. One of them is the crown that you are to wear when you have your debut party." Carol told the elf.

"So that's another reason that I need to have my hair trimmed at top. I going to have to wear the formal crown that my mother made for me."

"Yes. You're going to have represent your family name."

The trunk was opened to reveal three crowns and a smaller coronet. Bernard began pointing them each of them out

"The large golden crown with the rubies was my Uncle Craig's. He was the high prince of our tribe in charge of maintaining order in all things. The second smaller golden crown with the sapphires belonged to Princess Caroline. She was the daughter of Prince Craig's friend, Prince Carl. She and her Father was in charge of discipline. The silver crown with the emerald leaf design was the one my mother had made for me. My mother was in charge of moral. I don't know who the owns the smaller silver coronet with the pearls."

He placed his silver crown on top of his head and went over to sit by Judy. "Well do I look princely enough for you Judy."

The two elves saw the two Clauses who was looking intensely at the two golden crowns.

"Um Santa, can you try on my Uncle Craig's golden crown. Carol could you try on the smaller golden crown."

Scott pierced the elf with a stern glare. "Carol and I already tried on the crowns. They belong to the two of us. That was per Mother Nature's request. The smaller coronet is Buddy's when he gets older."

"That's great Santa. Now you and Mrs. Clause are immortals now."

Scott frowned. "Actually no. We are not. We turned down the immortality clause."

Both elves looked shocked. Bernard exclaimed. "Please tell me that you didn't turn that down. You will not have to worry about falling off the roof any more."

Scott looked back at his wife. "Carol and I have lived most of our lives as mortals. The life span of a Santa Claus is just over 100 years. That's a decent amount of time for any man."

"Please reconsider my request."

"No Bernard."

The elf stood up and glared up at him. "Its bad enough to have lost my family once but to be expected to lose them again is too much." With that he turned around and left the chalet.

"What was that all about?" Asked Carol.

"Carol, I think we better split up and go find him. I need to talk to him." Scott started for the door but was stopped by Judy.

"Santa. Let me go. I think I know where he went. He always goes to the stables to talk to the reindeer when he is this upset."

Scott took a deep breath and focused on Bernard.

"You're right Judy that's exactly where he is. It is probably better if you go find him. I'll give you thirty minutes."

Scene 2:

Judy found Bernard sitting and talking to Chet. She walked angrily over to him.

"Bernard. What is wrong with you. Getting angry at Santa is not the way to get him to do what you want him to do. Trying to guilt him into becoming immortal is not nice either."

"Neither was the fact Prince Craig and my tribe left me alone in that cave."

"Why are you blaming Santa for that. He just got through telling you that he feels uncomfortable living as an immortal. Just because he is a descendant of your Uncle Craig, does not mean he is used to it. Give them more time to get used to the idea. I don't think that they will want to leave behind Buddy and the other children they are bound to have."

Bernard took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time a member of the Trivoly left behind one of their children." She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I overreacted. The same way I overreacted when I first saw Scott Calvin as our new Santa. He looked so much like I remember Uncle Craig looking like it was scary."

"And you overreacted how?" Judy inquired.

"Well there was one time during his first three years as Santa, I kind of spied on him. I was worried about his and Charlie's relationship. I discovered that he truly didn't want to leave Charlie behind."

A heavy gasping sound hit his ears. He turned toward her and she asked. "Do you have the power to invade people's dreams the way Jack Frost can?"

Bernard paled and knew he couldn't lie to the chief Naughty and Nice list elf.

"Yes I have inherited that ability from him. I don't really like to use it though. I used it just that one time. Honest Judy. I vowed never to used it after that. I explained to Santa what I had done and apologized to him for it."

"Were you punished for it?"

He hung his head. "Yes he banned me from the main factory for a month. Curtis was put in charge. I was also sent for counseling sessions with Doctor Lazarus during the time period. Santa forgave me. Can you?"

Judy took a deep breath. "I am still disappointed that you would have done such a thing. But if Santa forgave you then so can I."

She pulled him into a hug. "You need to go back to the chalet and apologize to Santa and Mrs. Claus for running out on them."


	17. Chapter 17

Bernard and Jack Chapter 17

Author's notes. This has been a tough week. Computer troubles plus Internet was down for the majority of the week. I will try to keep have more chapters soon.

Also Thanks Lila for the reviews.

Scene 1:

When Judy and Bernard arrived back at the chalet, they could hear Jack Frost yelling in the kitchen. They also heard Carol trying to calm the frantic and worried frost imp.

"I still think you should have waited for me to be here when you showed him the crowns."

"We didn't expect him to make the connection of to the other crowns to Scott and I."

"Wait a minute. If those other crowns are your crowns, then you are in fact the missing Prince Craig and Princess Caroline. " Judy let out a soft gasp.

"Well yes we are. We just found out ourselves when your Mother informed us. She explained some other things too."

"But that means that Maripola is " Jack's word's trailed off when he heard both elves behind him clear their throats.

Carol jumped back startled then relaxed when she saw them. "I see you brought him back, Judy. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow at 10:00 so that we can take Bernard out for his new clothes and barber visit."

"Yes, Ma'am." Judy nodded and hugged Bernard. '_Be Good'_ She whispered in his ear.

'_I will be. Thanks Judy.' _He whispered back. They broke the embrace. She turned and left.

Bernard turned and spoke to Carol. "Um, Mrs. C. I need to apologize to you and Santa."

"Well yes. I think we all need to discuss certain things. Santa and I need to explain some other things to you. He will meet us in his office." replied Mrs. Claus.

"Jack, Scott and I, were planning to talk to you privately tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I think I need to take a walk around the pole to think. Give you and Bernie some time to clear the air." Jack's body disappeared into a shower of snow crystals as he teleported himself.

"Show off." Bernard muttered.

Scene 2:

The elf found himself standing nervously in front of the desk in Santa's office. Scott and Carol were both sitting down behind the desk. _'All elves knew that to be called for a meeting in the office meant one of two things._ Promotion or demotion.'

"Bernard, please sit down. Take it easy on the carpet. Its new and I don't think it appreciates you wearing a hole in it quite yet." Scott smiled and tried to joke.

The elf did as he was commanded. "Santa. I want to apologize to you and Mrs. C. I don't know why I can't seem to be able to control my anger."

"Mother Nature told Carol that Jack had trouble controlling his anger when he first got his power. It runs in her family. They have since learned to have better control of their emotions. Carol also told me that you and Judy heard part of a conversation with Jack."

"Yes. We both knew that it was probably was should have been a private conversation but with Jack yelling. It was kind of hard not to hear it."

"Then you know about Carol and I."

"You mean the fact that you are in fact my lost Uncle."

"Yes, that is what I meant. Carol and I were waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Bernard giggled and looked kind of sheepish. "Um Santa. I suspected you were my Uncle Craig when I first time I saw you that Christmas Eve with Charlie. I later found out for sure when I did that mind thing a couple of years later."

"So you knew about this all that time and you never said a word." mused Scott.

"Yes sir. I knew that you didn't remember." came the reply. Bernard leaned forward. "I think that's why I became angry tonight. You now know that you and Carol have come together. There are many books in the library regarding legends about you and Carol and Buddy. There are many legends about Buddy too. He will become a prince among his people. He will one day become one of the great leaders and save his people. Prince Craig used to have visions of the future. According to one legend Prince Craig had a vision of a prince who will save his people."

Santa smiled. "Yes there are many books regarding the legends. The trouble with legends is that they don't always get the facts straight. Mother Nature reawakened the past memories of Carol and I. You assumed that Prince Craig's vision was Buddy. Buddy will become one of the leaders. That I am sure. I will tell you of the vision."

"Okay."

"It was two days after my little sister, Maripola, had been born. I had decided to take a walk to see if I could find some wood that I could make her a rattle. While I was deep in the woods I was hit with a vision of a little white bear cub asleep in cave of snow. It confused me because I had never seen a polar bear before so I quickly went back home and told the tribe my vision. Some of the elders could enter another elf's visions. I was told to remember the vision. I did as I was instructed and the vision came again but this time it was clearer. I was informed that I had the gift for visions and that the little bear represented a future leader to the tribe. I had many visions of the little bear for many years." He paused.

"The last time I had the vision was a week after you were born and your mother was getting you ready for your naming presentation. As her older brother I was chosen to present you to Mother Nature and Father Time for your naming. I had just presented you to Mother Nature when I blacked out. I was again struck with the same vision. When I opened my eyes I discovered that you had already been named Bernard."

The elf paled. "Bernard means bear or bear like. I remember you used to call me little Bear when I was younger. But it could be coincidence couldn't it?"

"Bernard, Father Time found you in a ice cave. That pretty much matches my vision."

"So you're saying that according to the vision I will save my people."

"You have a great destiny Bernard. That is why it is important for you to fully understand why it is important for you to learn to control your new Frost Powers. In a couple of weeks you will be presented as a prince of the tribe. Also Bernard, try to apply yourself to learning the control the way you the way you applied yourself as the arch-elf. Do you have any questions?"

"I have no questions sir. You have given me a lot to think about. I will do my best to get back my control."

"That's what I want to hear. Also, I want you to understand that Carol and I would never abandon Buddy. Your mother didn't abandon you. You were too young to come with us when we had to disappeared. She arranged for Mother Nature and Father Time to watch over you while you were asleep in the cave."

"Yes sir. I understand that. Again I apologize for my outburst tonight."

"You're forgiven Bernard."


	18. Chapter 18

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 18..

Scott and Carol Calvin found themselves sitting down in the private study of Professor Timis of the Elfburg historical society. It was just after another emergency meeting with Mother Nature and Father Nature who informed them of the ties to their past lives. Their memories of the past was still cloudy and was told that it would become clearer with research.

"Professor Timis. Carol and I need to study the oldest records of Prince Craig, Princess Caroline, and Princess Maripola and her son, Prince Bernard." Scott told the elderly elf.

"Of course Santa. But I need to inform you that most of these histories are written in the ancient languages of either the Trivoly elf tribe or the Duavolan (Christmas elf tribe). I would be happy to translate them." The elf informed him.

"Thank you, we may need some translations at first sight. Mother Nature informed the two of us that we were Trivoly elves in our past lives. With practice we should be able to again read the ancient languages."

The professor nodded as he turned to look for the oldest books from his private library. "That is correct. The polar elves were actually an earlier offshoot from the Trivoly elves."

"The only difference in appearance was their smaller size due to the fact that they didn't get as much of the sunlight through the protective dome. The other difference were that Trivoly elves were more nomadic people having a range that spanned pole to pole." Quoted Carol.

Again the professor nodded. "Yes. Their nomadic disposition was one of the reasons that we knew our own Bernard must have had Trivoly blood. There were too many times he would disappear from school. It was only later that we realized that he had amazing teleporting abilities." He let out a contended sigh. "Ah yes. Here is the histories of the royal family that you requested. If you would just sign your initials on the form here."

Scott also let out a sigh as he signed his initials on the form. 'I can now see where Curtis gets his by the book attitude.' He handed the form back to the professor and reached for the top book. "Yes, Bernard inherited his abilities not only from his Mother, Maripola, but also from his Father, Jack. It was one of the reasons why he could not be evacuated with the other Trivoly children to the pole. He kept teleporting himself back to his mother's old home. Finally she had to cast the sleeping spell on him. I expect that one of the reasons that he kept teleporting after he had awakened. He was still trying to find a trace of her or some of the other members of the tribe among the humans."

"You seem to know or remember a great deal of Prince Bernard's life, Santa." The professor paused and looked down at the form in his hands. "Santa the way you signed your initials. Your S and C looks like how Prince Craig made his S and C."

Scott's familiar Ho, Ho, Ho filled the air. "Yes I guess it does. I recognize some of these writings, Professor, as I wrote them myself. Carol may also recognize some of these writings too. She was Princess Caroline."

"Um. Santa there is one question that I have for Prince

Craig." Scott and Carol could see the excitement dancing in his eyes. "You wrote down that a bear of the tribe would one day save his people."

Scott nodded. "The vision was of Prince Craig's nephew, Prince Bernard. I had a vision that he would save his people."

"Well my question is this. Is his people the Trivoly or the Duavolan elves."

Scott mused. "The way I see it the Christmas elves are now a mix of both the Trivoly and Duavolan tribes. His tribe could be the Christmas elves. Than again, it may mean that he would one day help save the human race. There are many descendants of the Trivoly living among the humans. My vision was not clear on the matter."


	19. Chapter 19

Bernard and Jack, Chapter 19

It was the morning of May, 4th, 2008. Bernard and Jack were putting the last touches on the decorations for the up coming party . Carol was supervising them as each of them put the snow rose arrangements on each of the circular tables that had been set up around the perimeter of the large dance floor.

She smiled at each of them. "I am impressed by the details of these snow flowers. The delicate petals on each of these flowers are truly outstanding. Jack, you and Bernard have outdid yourselves."

Jack blushed. "Well, it was good practice for Bernard in his frost magic. It was good practice for me too. I am remembering how much fun I used to have when I used to cater the parties that the elves used to throw."

A sad look crossed his face as he thought. _'I beginning to remember a lot of different things. I now know that there is a chance that Maripola may still be alive out in the real world. After I finish training Bernard I may try to track her down._'

Bernard looked around the room. "I have a hard time realizing that I can create a snow rose that does not melt like normal snow or ice."

Jack shook his head. "These roses will eventually melt. They are not unlike the real flower. Once a rose is picked or cut, it will eventually die. Our magic will allow each of the snow roses to retain their shapes for up to four days."

The duo went over to each of the spruce trees that stood in corners of the room. Bernard had hung icicles and lace ornaments made of snow. "I see that you haven't forgotten how to make the glittering icicles and ornaments that I taught you when you were a young elf." The frost imp told him.

The elf smiled. "Yeah, I remember. We actually had fun transforming the trees outside the human settlements during winter."

Later Jack pulled Bernard aside and spoke to him. "So Bernard, do you have a favorite elf picked out?"

"Well, yes. I have a couple of girl elves that I have known for quite awhile. There's Lacy whom I have known since our time together during E. L. F. Squad. She is always kidding around. But I think my favorite has to be Judy. I have known her since I first came to the pole. She always had a a way to raise my spirits when ever I became down. She also had a way of grounding me. She was never scared to tell me off whenever I became too full of myself. That's why she is so trusted by every member of the elf community. I have been lucky to have her as my good friend."

Jack pondered this bit of news. "She sounds just like your mother. She was always my best friend. She even stuck by me when I became the walking icicle. I regret that I never was able to tell her what her friendship meant to me. I hope that I may have another chance to tell her."

He paused. "Bernie. You better not screw up your chance the way I screwed up mine. You will need to find a way to tell her."

Turning Jack walked away leaving a stunned Bernard in his wake. "Okay Jack. I keep that in mind." the elf whispered to himself.


End file.
